wolf boy
by Syaoran019
Summary: A 15 year old boy has became friends with the young princess of the kingdom what happens when they find out what he is
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: This is a Inuyasha and card captor cross over. I don't own either one of them. Let me know if you like it. **

I should be safe here. A 15 year old boy thought as he was hiding in a bunch of hay in the stables. His wild brown hair was socked from all the rain so was his torn blue kimono top and torn black kimono pans. He slowly closed his cold amber eyes and knocked out from all the running he did.

The next morning. "What the?" A servant said as he went and found the young boy. "O my god. I better get you to Kagome sama!" The servant said as he picked up the boy and ran off.

Later. The boy slowly opened his eye's and shot up and looked around. He was in a room and his wounded arm was bandaged. "I'm glad you woke up you had me scared. How's your arm?" A 15 year old girl said. The boy had just noticed her there. She has short light brown hair and beautiful green eye's. She is wearing a light pink kimono top and white kimono pans with a white cape. She was smiling at him with a warm smile and so his face went red as he quickly got up.

"Wait are you sure you should be moving. Your safe here so you don't have to leave so quickly." The 15 year old girl said as she got up. He had stopped at the door and was going to open it when he fell to one knee. "Are you alright?" The girl said as she was going to touch him. The boy sow that and quickly moved away. She pulled her hand away. "I wont hurt you I promise. I want to help you." She said as she looked into his cold amber eyes.

He went and walked over to the bed and sat down. She sat down as well. "My name is Takasegawa Sakura what's your's." Sakura said with a smile. The boy's face went red as he turned away. "It's Syaoran. So Sakura where am I." Syaoran said as he looked at Sakura who was surprised. "What?" Syaoran asked. "You called me Sakura." Sakura said. "That's your name right?" Syaoran said. "Yes but everyone calls me Takasegawa sama or Sakura sama." Sakura said.

"Why?" Syaoran said he was now really confused. "Well it's to show respect. Since my mom and dad are king and queen of this kingdom. But for friends you can use chan and kun." Sakura said. "So then you'd be Sakura chan right?' Syaoran said still confused. "That's right and you'd be Syaoran kun." Sakura said. "How do you remember all of that?" Syaoran asked. "We are taught all of this stuff when we are kids normally by are parent's." Sakura said.

"Not me. Where I'm from we call each other by are names and that's it." Syaoran said as he looked around again. "Alright then Sakura chan where am I?" Syaoran asked. "This is my parent's kingdom they saved it and so they where made king and queen. There are tree main cities and a bunch of villages in between. This is are home and down the road is the capital." Sakura said. "Ok so you live in a kingdom and this is your house. Wait then you're a princess." Syaoran said as he bowed his head.

"You don't have to bow Syaoran kun we are friends after all." Sakura said. Syaoran lifted his head. "Sakura sama your mother and father wish to see you." A maid said as she knocked on the door. "Alright." Sakura said as she got up. "Syaoran kun you should get some more rest it will help you heal ok." Sakura said with a smile. Syaoran's face went red as he nodded his head up and down. Sakura left the room and followed the maid. Syaoran lied back down on the bed. I wonder if anyone else is alive. Syaoran thought as he closed his eye's and fell asleep.

**This chapter is short so I can hear what you guys think of it please let me know. So review review. ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

"That boy can't stay here!" A 40 year old Inuyasha and 22 year old Toya yelled. A 39 year old Kagome and Sakura just sat there. "But dad Syaoran kun still needs rest to heal his wounds." Sakura said. "Kun! So the brat's your friend now!" Toya said. "So what if he is!" Sakura said as they both looked at each other.

"There's no way we don't know anything about this boy! How do we know he wont try to kill us!" Inuyasha said. "He would have already done it when Sakura was in the room and look Sakura is just fine." Kagome said. "I still don't want him here!" Inuyasha said. "I agree with dad!" Toya said. They are both wearing what royal men wear. A black armor like kimono top and white kimono pans with white capes. Kagome is wearing what Sakura wears.

"Inuyasha you're a king now how would it look if we just kick him out and Toya as a prince you should care about the people. He is staying for as long as he needs to." Kagome said. "But!" They both said. "Inuyasha sit!" Kagome said as her and Sakura left the room. Inuyasha fell face first into the ground and Toya helped him up.

"I'm sorry mom if this is causing trouble but Syaoran kun still needs to stay here." Sakura said. "There's no trouble you know your father and big brother there just trying to protect you that's all. Now go on and check on your new friend I'll deal with them." Kagome said with a smile. "Thank you mom." Sakura said as she hugged Kagome and soon ran off. Kagome was happy to Sakura so happy as she went and headed to her room.

Later. Sakura went into the room and as soon as she closed the door Syaoran shot up. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Sakura said as she sat next to him. "It's alright." Syaoran said as he looked out the window. "Do you miss your home?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah but it's gone now." Syaoran said as he got out of the bed and walked over to the window and was looking at the moon. "What do you mean gone?" Sakura asked. "My home was attacked and as far as I know I'm the only one who made it out alive." Syaoran said.

"I see I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone if you want." Sakura said as she was going to get up.

"No. Please stay. I'm not sure why but something about you sooths me." Syaoran said as he turned to face her. Sakura sat back down. "So what was your home like? Was it a village? Or city?" Sakura asked. Syaoran lowered his head. "I'm sorry if it's to hard to talk about you don't have to tell me." Sakura said as she sat on the bed.

"No it's alright I don't mind besides after you can tell me more about this place." Syaoran said as he looked out the window again. "My home wasn't a village or city but the woods them self. I lived in this huge I guess you'd call them a clan. And even though we all weren't blood we watched over each other and protected each other. There was an elder and his wife they were the head of are clan. My father was his knight and I was by his side.

My mother was great friends with his wife and my little sister Meilin would go every where with them unless she wanted to play with me. I wanted to be just like my father he was strong and honorable but kind as well. Any way my home was a beautiful woods with a river that flows right through and two huge open fields were we would run around in. Everything was so peaceful and we had no problems." Syaoran said as he looked at Sakura who was really suppressed.

"Wow. It sounds so great I would have loved to see it." Sakura said with a smile. Syaoran's face went red as he sat down on the bed. "Now what can you tell me about this place?" Syaoran asked. "Well how about if your feeling better tomorrow I'll show you around and tell you everything about the capital and the whole kingdom." Sakura said with a smile.

"I'd like that thank you Sakura chan. By the way when do you just call them by there names?" Syaoran said. "You can call each other by names when you become closer friends or when your husband and wife. But I'm sure soon enough we will be able to just call each other by names." Sakura said with a smile.

Syaoran's face went red as they kept talking. The next day. A knock on the door woke up Sakura as she slowly sat up. "Come in." Sakura said as Kagome came in. "I wanted to let you know that your father and Toya left so feel free to have fun with Syaoran kun today." Kagome said with a smile.

"Thanks mom." Sakura said as she smiled back. "You two really are becoming good friend's it's really cute. Well I'll leave you alone I'll even make some rice balls for you guys so when your ready come find me ok." Kagome said as she left the room still smiling.

Sakura looked confused until she looked around and noticed she was in the guest room and not her own then she looked to her side to see Syaoran curled up next to her. Her face went red as she moved away. But she soon stopped to see that Syaoran was following her as if he was searching for her. She smiled her face still red as she lied back down and slowly fell back to sleep.

Awhile later. Syaoran opened his eye's and sow Sakura there. His face went beyond red as he backed away and fell off the bed. Sakura felt that and woke up and looked at him. She jumped out of the bed and ran to his side.

"Are you alright Syaoran kun?" Sakura asked. "Yeah I'm fine. Sorry I'm just use to seeing Meilin there." Syaoran said his face still red as he sat up. Sakura's face was a little red as well.

"It's alright so how do you feel today?" Sakura said. "All better." Syaoran said. "Good then we can go to the capital today but first let's find you some new cloths. Wait here and I'll be back." Sakura said as she ran out of the room. Syaoran went and sat back on the bed and looked out the window.

Later. "Are you sure about this?" Syaoran asked as he looked at Sakura. He was now wearing a black armor like kimono top and dark brown kimono pans with a black cape. "They look good on you huh mom." Sakura said as Kagome handed her the rice balls. "Yes they suit you nicely. Now you two have fun both Kero and Yui or already for you both to ride." Kagome said with a smile.

"Thanks mom." Sakura said as she hugged Kagome bye. Syaoran bowed to Kagome and they both left. There so cute. Kagome thought as she headed back to the kitchen. Meanwhile. Sakura got on her beautiful golden yellow horse with a white main. "How are you today Kero?" Sakura asked. _"Fine. Who's the kid?" _ Kero said to Sakura's mind. Sakura has magic and so she uses it to talk to her two horses.

"That's Syaoran kun. He's my new friend. So Yui please be nice." Sakura said. _"As you wish." _ Yui said as Syaoran got on and they both rode off to the capital. Later. Once they where there they were walking along side there horses and both of them had there hoods on. Sakura was telling Syaoran everything and so Syaoran would just listen to everything she said. They spent the whole day there and it was the most fun any of them had in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

5 days later. Syaoran and Sakura were in an open field eating lunch and talking. Later.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back with me?" Sakura asked as she got on Kero. "It's alright have fun with your aunt and uncle. I'll walk back so you can take Yue with you." Syaoran said as he handed the pure black with a white main horse over to Sakura.

"Alright I'll see ya later Syaoran kun." Sakura said with a smile as she rode off. Syaoran's face went red as he smiled back.

He waited until she was out of sight and then he sat back down and closed his eyes as he felt the wind touch his face. Is that you mom and dad? Are you watching out for me up there? Syaoran thought as he smiled. He soon shot up and looked at the bushes.

"Syao?" A 14 year old girl said as she looked at him with her red eyes. "Syao!" The girl yelled as she jumped on him hugging him so tightly he couldn't breath. She soon let go and Syaoran sow her long black hair and red eyes and knew right away who it was.

"Meilin! Thank god your alive!" Syaoran said with a smile. "I'm glad your alive to big bro!" Meilin said with a smile as she was hugging him again.

Meilin is wearing a red kimono top and black kimono pans. They both sat down. "So how long have you been here?" Meilin asked. "I'd say about 6 day's now." Syaoran said. "Is this place really that safe?" Meilin asked. "I made a friend here she's the princess of this kingdom so it's really safe. Don't worry you'll be safe as well she'll be happy to meet you." Syaoran said with a smile.

"I can't wait to meet her. Syao have you found anyone else?" Meilin said. "No your the only one I've met. I thought I heard Tsuki's howl 2 day's ago but I haven't heard it since." Syaoran said.

"The elder's mate. Maybe she picked up on your sent. By the way Syao how long have you been in human form?" Meilin said. "For the whole 6 day's." Syaoran said. "Aren't you tired? Doesn't your heart hurt?"Meilin asked.

"A little but this is the first time I've really been alone since I've been here. The only other time is when I'm asleep in my room and well I don't want to risk anyone seeing me." Syaoran said.

"Then let's changed now. Besides we can call Tsuki and any other's here." Meilin said. "Yeah let's." Syaoran said as he closed his eyes. Once he opened them he looked to see the once beautiful human was now a beautiful young black wolf her red eyes were filled with happiness as she playfully tackled the now brown wolf that Syaoran had become. His once ice cold amber eyes were starting to sofen a bit as they first howled and after started running around playing.

Meanwhile. Sakura was just putting away Yue and Kero. _"There's something funny about that kid."_ Kero said. "Kero your starting to sound like dad and Toya." sakura said as she gace him some oat's.

_"Miss for once I agree with Kero. He has this weird feeling about him. Please don't get to close to him after all he will have to leave sometime." _Yue said as he lowered his head. "Yue I told you to call me Sakura and I know that Syaoran kun can't stay here forever. But for now I like being around him his really funny, nice, and kind." Sakura said as she lowered her head.

_"Yo Sakura."_ Kero said. "Sorry blacked out for a second. Anyway please don't worry so much. It's like having three big brothers watching out for me." Sakura said with a smile as she gave Yue his oat's and pet them both. "Bye you guys see ya tomorrow." Sakura said as she left.

_"Yue I'm really worried you don't think that Sakura would fall for the kid?"_ Kero asked. _"Don't know but I do know that the king and prince would never allow it."_ Yue said as they both soon fell asleep. Meanwhile. Sakura was inside the house when she was tackled by hugs. She looked to see two 10 year old girl's hugging her. She snapped out of it and hugged them back.

The girl's have long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes and are wearing a light blue kimono top and black kimono pans. "Aunty Sakura!" They both said with smiles. "It's good to see you both. Hana and Suika. So I guess uncle Miroku and aunt Sango are here." Sakura said with a smile.

The two girl's let go. "Yup and are all of are brother's are here as well." Hana said. They all walked into a room. Sakura went and hugged Sango and Miroku. Sango is wearing what her girl's are wearing so all three of them looked alike.

Miroku is wearing a dark blue kimono top and black kimono pans. "It's nice to see you again Sakura chan." The two 15 year old boys said with smiles as they bowed to her. All three of the boys look just like there father and all of them are wearing the same outfit. "Nice to see you both as well. You look well Sukai and Yabun." Sakura said with a smile as she went and hugged them both.

"You haven't changed one bit Sakura sama." A 16 year old boy said as he went in front of Sakura and kissed her hand. "Neither have you Ryo. Still so formal." Sakura said with a smile as she went and hugged Ryo.

They all soon went into a room to sit down and chatch up as they waited for the rest of Sakura's family to return.

Later. "Sakura chan look at who I found it's my sister Meilin." Syaoran said as they both stopped by Sakura. "That's great Syaoran kun." Sakura said with a smile. Syaoran's face went red as he felt eyes staring at him. "I'm sorry did I disturb you?" Syaoran said. "Not at all. I wanted you guys to meet. Syaoran kun and Meilin chan meet my aunt Sango and uncle Miroku and all there kids." Sakura said. Both Meilin and Syaoran turned and bowed.

"It's nice to meet you all." They both said as they got up but once they sow there faces they froze. "It's nice to meet you as well." Miroku and Sango said with smiles. Meilin quickly hid behind Syaoran.

"So your the famous Syaoran kun that we heard so much about. Sakura sama can't stop talking about you." Ryo said as he was staring at them in his eyes Syaoran sow lots of anger. "I would guess so. I'm sorry to have buged you excuse us." Syaoran said as he bowed to all of them and they both left the room.

"They seem very nice." Miroku said.

"I guess but I got a weird feeling from them. Like they were afraid of us." Ryo said. "That can't be the only thing that should be afraid of us are wolves." Sukai said as him and Yabun laughed. "In any case I'm sure Inuyasha and Toya aren't happy he is here." Sango said. "Nope but my mom has been very helpful when it comes to them." Sakura said. "Sounds like Kagome." Sango said with a smile as they all kept talking.

Meanwhile. Syaoran and Meilin were in the guest room that Syaoran has been staying in. "Big bro there the ones!" Meilin said as she was sitting on the bed. "I know!" Syaoran said as he was looking out the window. "There the ones who attacked us." Syaoran said as he looked up at the night sky. "I thought you said it was safe." Meilin said. "It is as long as they don't find out about us!" Syaoran said.

"Syao I don't want to stay with those people. Can't we leave?" Meilin said. "No." Syaoran said. "Why?" Meilin asked. "Because we sent out a call for are pack mates telling them we are here! We have to stay here awhile longer to see if anyone comes." Syaoran said. "Are you sure that's the only reason?" Meilin asked.

"And what do you mean by that?" Syaoran asked as he turned to face Meilin. "I'm just saying it looks like you plan on making Sakura your mate." Meilin said. "Yeah right. She's a human like that could happen." Syaoran said as he turned to face the window again.

"Your right sorry Syao." Meilin said. "It's alright. We will stay here for awhile longer so just make sure to stay close to me and also we will have to deal with not changing for awhile. Alright." Syaoran said.

"Alright. Now can you tell me more about how things are around here?" Meilin asked. "Sure." Syaoran said as he went and sat on the bed across from Meilin and was telling her everything.

Hours Later. Everyone where asleep in there rooms all but one. Syaoran was awake standing in front of the window. Meilin was fast asleep on the bed. Mother. Father are you alive or dead. Please just give me a sign here. That way I don't keep getting my hopes up everytime I hear a howl. Syaoran thought as he closed his eyes and listened.

He was holding onto the pendent that was around his necklace. It was a green crystal that his father gave to him. It has been past down his family all the way to him. He soon snapped out of it when he heard a howl that sounded like the wolf was in pain. Syaoran quickly ran out of the room and kept running until he was out of the manstion and was heading to the howl.

Later. Syaoran soon stopped in front of a older mid night black wolf that limped over to him. "Tsuki!" Syaoran yelled as he went and caught her in his arms and was holding her.

The older female wolf looked at him with her sad light blue eyes. _"Syaoran. I'm so glad your alright."_ Tsuki said. "I'm glad your alive too. But you must get treated fast." Syaoran said. _"How I'm not like you or Meilin I can't take a human form."_ Tsuki said. "I'll fix that just close your eyes and picture what you'd look like and what you'd be wearing. Alright." Syaoran said.

_"Alright little one."_ Tsuki said as she closed her eyes. Syaoran closed his as well as his crystal started to glow.

Soon after words. they both opened there eyes and the crystal stopped glowing. In Syaoran's arms lied a 29 year old Tsuki. She has long mid night black hair and her beautiful light blue eyes were looking at Syaoran weakly. She was wearing a blue kimono top and black kimono pans.

"Very good. Now I'll get you help." Syaoran said as he went and put Tsuki on his back and took off running.

Later. "Help! Someone please!" Syaoran yelled as he ran into the manstion. Everyone woke up and Kagome sow the injured woman and told Syaoran where to take her. Sango made sure her girl's stayed asleep as everyone else followed she asked Sakura to stay with her to help with Hana and Suika. Meilin smelled the woman as she passed her and knew right away that it was Tsuki so she was trying to get to her but she couldn't.

Kagome, Sango and some maids started treating Tsuki as soon as Syaoran put her on the bed. Syaoran was told to leave and so he did. As he and Meilin waited out side the door.

"Syaoran kun is she a friend of yours as well?" Miroku asked. "She's my elders wife. She is my mother's best friend so she's very close to me." Syaoran said. Meilin was clinging to Syaoran. "I see so she's not blood?" Ryo asked. "No." Syaoran said.

"And yet your so worried about her." Ryo said. "Yes she is very importent to us." Syaoran said. "I thought you were werid and now I know why. You acted just like those animals we hunt. Those stupid wolves." Ryo said. "Really I don't think we do. And besides how would you know. Have you ever studied a wolf." Syaoran said he was using all his strength not to turn wolf and kill Ryo.

"I am a wolf hunter so yes I have studied them. And they all think of there pack mates as family. I read it in a book." Ryo said.

"A book well are you and Sakura chan blood?" Syaoran asked. "No." Ryo said. "And do you care about her?" Syaoran asked. "Yes. but not the way you do." Ryo said his eyes now filled with anger tawords Syaoran. "Alright enough of that. Both of you cut it out. Ryo you and your brother's return to your rooms now." Miroku said. Ryo turned and walked away with his brothers and Syaoran turned away.

"Sorry Syaoran kun it's just I think Ryo is jelous that Sakura is friends with a boy. She only has one friend and she's a girl. He has loved her since they were kids so he doesn't like you. Sorry." Miroku said. "It's alright. It's not like I can be more then her friend. Anyway thank you all for your help." Syaoran said as he bowed to Miroku.

"Sure now if you'll excuse me I'm off to explain what's going on to Inuyasha and Toya." Miroku said with a smile as he left.

"Big bro will Tsuki be alright?" Meilin asked. "I think so. Tsuki is really strong." Syaoran said with a smile as they both went and sat down by the door and lied against the wall and waited. Meilin soon fell asleep on Syaoran's lap.

Syaoran smiled at his little sister as she slept so peacefully. As he waited for some news about Tsuki.


	4. Chapter 4

Later. Syaoran had just finished putting Meilin to sleep in his room and was now waiting by the door. Soon Kagome and Sango came out. Syaoran ran over to them.

"How is she?" Syaoran asked. "She'll be fine she just needs some rest. Like you should be getting." Kagome said with a smile. Syaoran relaxed. "Thank god. Thank you both for helping her." Syaoran said as he bowed to them. Sango smiled and said good night to them even though it was almost morning. She headed back to her room to get some sleep.

"Syaoran kun you should really go get some sleep. She'll be fine." Kagome said. "Kagome sama may I please see her?" Syaoran asked. "Alright she's awake right now but not to long because you both need rest alright." Kagome said with a smile as she started walking away. "Thank you Kagome sama." Syaoran said as he bowed to her and went into the room.

He closed the door and sat down next to the bed.

"Hey there little one." Tsuki said with a weak smile. "Hey Tsuki." Syaoran said with a smile. "So what's up?" Tsuki asked. "I think we should stay here until your all healed and then leave. It isn't as safe as I thought." Syaoran said.

"I know I sow her the wolf hunter. Alright I should be healed in 3 days time we will leave on the night of the 3rd day. So how are you and Meilin?" Tsuki said.

"We are both fine. Tsuki do you know what happened to are mom and dad?" Syaoran said. Tsuki turned away. "I'm sorry Syaoran but they were killed. By the oldest one of those two sons. I smelled him outside for awhile and that's how I know. I'm sorry." Tsuki said. Syaoran lowered his head.

"It's alright I kind have guessed they were gone. Any way Kagome sama said you needed your rest I'll leave now. O and you can stay in that form just as long as you don't change alright." Syaoran said as he got up. "Alright thank you little one." Tsuki said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Syaoran left the room and was walking back to his room.

Later. He was in his room and he lied down on his bed and closed his eyes and went into a light sleep. Meilin soon smelled that he was there and went and curled up next to him. Syaoran felt her warmth and curled up as well.

Later. Sakura was awake and was going to wake up Syaoran like always but was stopped by her mother. "Sakura you might want to let Syaoran kun rest awhile longer. He was up really late and hasn't gotten much sleep." Kagome said with a smile. "Alright." Sakura said as she remembered what happened.

"O mom how is Syaoran kun's friend? Is she alright?" Sakura asked.

"Yes she just needs rest and I think Sango will need your help with Suika and Hana. Since she was up half the night helping me." Kagome said with a smile. "Alright." Sakura said with a smile as she followed her mom.

Meanwhile. "Hey Ryo what was up with you last night?" Sukai asked as he tied his sword to his side. "Yeah I mean we all care about Sakura chan and we aren't her blood. So why where you giving Syaoran kun a hard time?" Yabun said as he tied his sword to his side as well.

"That kid just gets under my skin. I don't know why but I get this feeling he isn't what he seems." Ryo said as he grabbed his black cape and bow and arrows.

His sword already at his side. "Ryo I think your just jealous like what dad said. Relax he is just her friend you could try to be nicer." Sukai said as him and Yabun put on there black capes. "I'm not jealous I just don't like him that's all. Now come on dad said he need are help patrolling." Ryo said as all three of them left the room.

Hours later. Syaoran woke up and was happy to see Meilin there this time. His face went red as he remembered the last time he woke up to someone's face and it was Sakura's. He slowly sat up and got out of the bed and was in front of the window.

So you both really are dead. Don't worry you guys I'll watch over Meilin and Tsuki. Just do me a favor and watch over us from the sky and let us know that we are doing the right thing. Syaoran thought as he closed his eyes to listen for the wind.

A knock on the door snapped him out of it. "Come in." Syaoran said as he turned to face the door. Sakura peeked her head in. "Sorry to bug you I just wanted to see if you were awake yet and if you both were hungry." Sakura said. Meilin felt that Syaoran's warmth was gone and soon woke up and sat up. "Morning Sakura chan. Morning Syao." Meilin said as she smiled a sleepy smile. They both smile back at her.

"Thank you Sakura chan we will be out soon." Syaoran said.

"Alright. I'll wait outside for you guys." Sakura said as she closed the door. "Meilin I wanted to let you know that Tsuki is alright. And we both decided to leave once she is healed. Alright." Syaoran said as he looked at Meilin. "Alright Syao what ever you guys say." Meilin said with a smile.

"Alright then let's go get some food." Syaoran said as they both left the room. Hana and Suika sow them and hid behind Sakura. Meilin hid behind Syaoran. "That's right you guys haven't really met. Syaoran kun and Meilin chan. These two are my cousins Suika and Hana." Sakura said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet both of you." Syaoran said as he knelt down on one knee and bowed his head to them. Both Suika and Hana looked confused. "Mister we aren't princesses like Sakura. You don't have to bow to us." Hana said.

Syaoran lifted his head. "Not true all girl's are princesses even if it's not by blood. Right Sakura chan." Syaoran said with a smile. Suika's and Hana's faces went red. "That's right." Sakura said with a smile. Syaoran soon got up and Meilin soon warmed up to the two girl's and all three of them started playing. Sakura and Syaoran smiled at each other as they both played with them as well.

Later. The day went by so fast that it was now getting dark. Meilin and the two girl's were still playing while Sakura and Syaoran were watching them. "Syaoran kun I'm glad your friend is alright." Sakura said with a smile. "Yeah me too." Syaoran said.

"By the way I'm sorry about last night. I mean if Ryo got you mad." Sakura said. "It's alright Miroku sama told me that his son likes you and is jealous of me for being your friend." Syaoran said. "Yeah I have known for awhile that Ryo is in love with me. But I don't think I love him back. I mean I care about him but not like that." Sakura said as she turned away.

"Sakura chan?" Syaoran said as he looked confused. "Never mind it's nothing." Sakura said as she faced him and smiled. Syaoran's face went red. "By the way I haven't seen them around today did they go some where?" Syaoran said.

"Yeah they didn't just come here to visit they came looking for survivors of a pack that they attacked near by. They think the ones that lived through it might be around here and so they went to look around." Sakura said as she noticed Syaoran lowered his head.

"I see. Are all of them wolf hunters." Syaoran said. "No Suika and Hana want to be healers like me and my mom." Sakura said. "Healers huh. Good for them." Syaoran said he kept his eyes away from Sakura. "Syaoran kun do you not like wolf hunters?" Sakura asked. "No I don't." Syaoran said.

Sakura was going to speak when Meilin and Suika tackled them. "Let's play!" They both said as all of them started playing again.

Later. Everyone was sitting down eating. "So did you two have fun?" Sango asked Suika and Hana. "Yeah. Sakura played with us and so did Syaoran kun and Meilin chan." They both said with smiles. "That's good." Sango said with a smile. Ryo was looking at Syaoran. Syaoran sow that and stared back at him.

"So how was you guys search?" Toya asked. "We found a few wolves and killed them." Ryo said. Meilin and Syaoran lowered there heads. "Really do you think there more around here?" Inuyasha asked. "Probly." Miroku said. "Then Toya and I will go with you guys tomorrow." Inuyasha said.

"That's fine with me." Toya said. "Good we can use the help. Since mom is staying behind here to protect the palace." Ryo said.

His gaze never left Syaoran. "Excuse us but we wanted to go check on Tsuki." Syaoran said as him and Meilin got up and bowed to everyone and left. "Kagome how much longer do they have to stay here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well now they have to wait for Tsuki san's wounds to heal. So for awhile longer. Besides Inuyasha he isn't doing anything to hurt anyone so just relax." Kagome said. "But the brat is weird." Toya said. "No he isn't!" Sakura said as she looked at Toya. "Your just saying that because your being over protective!" Sakura said. "I'm not!" Toya said. "Even so Sakura sama Toya sama is just watching out for you. He is your older brother." Ryo said.

"Alright enough of that how about we just enjoy the meal." Kagome said with a smile as everyone just kept eating.

Meanwhile. Syaoran and Meilin went into Tsuki's room. She had just finished eating. "Tsuki!" Meilin said as she hugged her. Tsuki smiled. "It's good to see you too." Tsuki said with a smile. They both sat down next to her. "I told Meilin when your all better we are going to be leaving." Syaoran said. "Good. And how are you two doing so far?" Tsuki asked.

"We're fine! Some of them are really fun! Tsuki you should meet the nice ones!" Meilin said. "I hope I get to. I know that the two women who help me are nice I could tell." Tsuki said. "Yup! That was Sakura chan's mom and the other woman was Suika chan's and Hana chan's mom!" Meilin said with a smile.

"The one with black hair had very kind eyes." Tsuki said. "That's Kagome sama she's Sakura chan's mom." Syaoran said. "I see so Sakura is the name of the girl your friends with." Tsuki said with a smile. "Yeah. But that's all." Syaoran said as he lowered his head.

"I see. You know Syaoran we can stay if you want to. We can live in the city as humans you know we can." Tsuki said. "No. I like being a wolf besides this place has to many rules and stuff. It's annoying I want to hurry up and go back to the woods where we are wild and free." Syaoran said as he looked at Tsuki.

"I see. Then we will but if it's alright with you both we can live around here. I sow another wolf pack around here when I was hiding." Tsuki said. "That would be great!" Meilin said. "It's alright with me." Syaoran said. "Good." Tsuki said with a smile. They all kept talking.

Awhile later. "I'll be right back I'm just going to take this back to the kitchen." Syaoran said as he got up and took the tray and left. "Tsuki I think Syao might want Sakura chan to be his mate." Meilin said. "I think so too. But Syaoran knows he can't have her. She is a human and he isn't. It's not only against the laws but it's imposable. Unless Syaoran gives up being a wolf and lives as a human." Tsuki said.

"But Syao would never do that. He loves being wild and free. He has always been that way. But I know he will miss being by Sakura chan's side." Meilin said as she lowered her head.

"Your still so cute Meilin always worrying about your big bro. You haven't changed at all." Tsuki said with a smile. Meilin lifted her head and smiled back. They both kept talking. Meanwhile. Syaoran stopped as Ryo was in front of him. "Is something wrong?" Syaoran asked.

"Not at all . So tell me what do you know about wolves? Sakura sama told my sisters you lived in the woods which means you would have seen wolves." Ryo said. "Sorry there where no wolves where we lived . We made sure to pick a spot that they didn't live around." Syaoran said. "I see. I was hoping to learn something." Ryo said as he turned to leave.

"By the way I would watch it if I were you. If we find out you're a danger to Sakura sama we wont go easy on you." Ryo said as he walked away.

Syaoran lowered his head and soon started walking. As I am now I'm no threat to her. But as a wolf I am for some reason. But I don't understand why. What's the difference between us. Syaoran thought as he kept walking.

3 days later. It's now the morning of the 3rd day and Tsuki was all healed up. So Meilin and Syaoran wanted her to meet everyone. The last person she met was Sakura. "It's so nice to meet you Sakura chan Syaoran has told me a lot about you." Tsuki said with a smile as she bowed to Sakura. "It's nice to meet you as well." Sakura said with a smile.

Syaoran's face went red. "Come on let's play." Suika, Hana, and Meilin said as they dragged Sakura away and started playing. Tsuki and Syaoran sat down. "Are you sure about this Syaoran?" Tsuki asked. "Yes." Syaoran said. "But I have a favor to asked Tsuki." Syaoran said as he lowered his head.

"What is it little one?" Tsuki asked. "Please go on ahead with Meilin. I have something to do before I leave. I'll catch up to you both when I'm done." Syaoran said.

"Syaoran are you going to show her?" Tsuki asked. "Yes. Tonight before I leave I'm going to show Sakura what I really look like. I want her to see it just once for the last time." Syaoran said.

"Very well little one. I'll do this favor for you. Just please be careful. I don't want Meilin to lose you too and besides your way to fun to lose." Tsuki said with a smile. "Thank you Tsuki and don't worry I'll came back to you guys I promise." Syaoran said as he lifted his head and smiled.

Now all that was left to do is wait for night. The night that will change everything for them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hope you like it so let me know what you guys think ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

It is now night time and so Sakura was going to Syaoran's room. I wonder what Syaoran kun wants to talk to me about? Sakura thought remembering what Syaoran had said to her. _"Please meet me in my room tonight I have something to tell you."_ Syaoran's voice said as she thought about it.

She was now standing in front of his door. Well here we go. Sakura thought as she knocked on the door. "Come in." Syaoran said. Sakura came in and closed the door behind her. Syaoran was in front of the window like always as he turned to face her. "What is it you wanted to tell me Syaoran kun?" Sakura asked as she walked over to him.

"Sakura chan do you remember when I said I don't like wolf hunters." Syaoran said. "Yes." Sakura said.

"You look like you wanted to say something. I wanted to know what it was before I tell you." Syaoran said. "I was going to ask you why. Since the wolf hunters protect us. Ever since demons have died out wolves have started attacking us. I wanted to know why you hate them." Sakura said.

"Sakura chan tell me what makes wolves and humans so different. Wolves have love ones like humans. Wolves fight and kill when they or there love ones are endanger like humans. So why are they so different." Syaoran said. "Wolves attack us with out us doing anything to them." Sakura said.

"So do bandit's doesn't mean all humans are like that. The same go for wolves some are evil but not all. So I'll ask again what makes us so different?" Syaoran said.

"Us?" Sakura asked. "Yes us. Me, Meilin and Tsuki aren't like you." Syaoran said as he looked into Sakura's eyes. "I'm a wolf Sakura." Syaoran said. "A wolf." Sakura said. "Yes and so I want to know from a human what makes us so different." Syaoran said.

"I guess it's because we are humans and your not." Sakura said as she lowered her head.

Syaoran went over to Sakura and placed his green crystal into her hands. Sakura then looked up only to be met with Syaoran's lips against her own. He soon pulled away. "Good bye Sakura and thank you." Syaoran said as he ran back over to the window and before he jumped out he changed into a brown wolf and glanced at Sakura.

Her eyes filled with tears. Syaoran quickly jumped out of the window and ran off.

Meanwhile. Sakura fell to her knees she was clinging the green crystal to her chest as she lowered her head. Tears still falling from her eyes. Syaoran kun why did you have to leave? I don't care what you are I just…I just wanted to be with you. Syaoran. Sakura thought as she sat there in the darkness.

Meanwhile. Syaoran had meet up with both Meilin and Tsuki who where also in there wolf forms and they all ran off into the woods. Forgive me Sakura I didn't mean to hurt you. Syaoran thought as he kept running.

Later. _"You idiot!" _An older white male wolf said as he looked at Syaoran with his ice cold blue eyes_. "How could you give her that!" _The wolf yelled. _"I can still use my powers so it'll be fine." _Syaoran said as he lowered his head. The wolf was going to yell again but Tsuki got in front of Syaoran and looked at him.

_"Whatever well lets get going we have to find a new hiding place while those wolf hunters are here."_ The wolf said as him and his pack started walking. _"Don't worry Syaoran Tatsume just needs to get use to you and Meilin. He has never met you before so he is a little worried."_ Tsuki said as she rubbed her face against Syaoran neck.

_"I understand. Lets get going."_ Syaoran said as he rubbed her back and then followed the others. Meilin didn't leave Syaoran's side and Tsuki stayed with them as well.

The next day. Sakura woke up and found her self on the bed. She sat up and looked around to see she was still in the guest room. She then closed her eyes and remembered what happened the night before. As she unclench her hand and sow the green crystal pendent that he had given her. She went and put on the necklace and lied back down on the bed.

Syaoran. Sakura thought as she closed her eyes remembering the last time she was in here she woke up to Syaoran curled up next to her in a peaceful sleep. Soon after a knock on the door snapped Sakura out of it as she sat up. "Come in." Sakura said.

Kagome opened the door and came in. "So I was right all three of them left last night." Kagome said as she went and sat next to Sakura.

Sakura had lowered her head. "Is something wrong Sakura?" Kagome asked. "I'm just sad that's all. I… I knew that he couldn't stay here forever but it hurts. My heart hurts so much." Sakura said as tears started coming down again no matter how hard Sakura tried to keep them from falling she couldn't help it. Kagome sow that and went and hugged her daughter tightly. Sakura gave in and hugged her back as she kept crying.

Meanwhile. Syaoran had just woken up to see Meilin curled up next to him and he looked to see Tsuki near Meilin. He then looked out of the little den that they had fallen asleep in to see the bright sunlight.

I should be happy to finally be wild and free. To be back where I belong but for some reason. I feel sad like I left my heart back at Sakura's house. Syaoran thought as he closed his eyes. I guess it's because I did. Syaoran thought as he felt the wind around his face.

Thanks mom. I know everything will work out. Syaoran thought as he lowered his head and fell back to sleep.

Later. Kagome had let Sakura go. "Mom can I ask something?" Sakura said as she sat up and lowered her head. "Go ahead." Kagome said. "Have you ever felt like your heart hurts when dad wasn't around?" Sakura asked.

"Yes a lot. Back before we got married we use to have all these silly fights and I would always go home and try to forget him. But it never worked all it did was make my heart hurt. So we would always make up." Kagome said with a smile. "I see. Mom what makes humans and wolves different?" Sakura asked.

"Well I guess we are humans and they aren't but that's really the only difference. Why?" Kagome said. "Because Syaoran kun isn't like me. He is a wolf." Sakura said.

"I kind of thought so. Like everyone else I felt something strange about him too. But he didn't seem to want to hurt anyone so I let it go. Sakura do you care for Syaoran kun. I mean even now that you know what he really is do you still care about him?" Kagome said. Sakura nodded her head up and down. "Then that's all that matters. I'm sure you two will meet again. And be able to be happy even if you two are different. So hang in there until then alright." Kagome said with a smile.

Sakura lifted her head. "Thanks mom." Sakura said as she smiled back and she went and hugged her mother tightly. Kagome hugged her back. Soon after they let each other go and left the room.

3 years later. "Sakura chan!" A 18 year old girl went and hugged Sakura. "Hey Tomoyo chan." A 18 year old Sakura said with a smile as she hugged her back. "So are you going to feed Kero and Yue?" Tomoyo asked as she let go. "Yup. Want to come?" Sakura said with a smile. "Sure." Tomoyo said with a smile as they both walked into the stables. _"O it's been along time since we have seen Tomoyo san here." _Yue said.

"Hi you guys." Tomoyo said as she went and pet both of them. _"So no little brats today."_ Kero said. "Kero there are my cousins and no they have a lesson with my mom today." Sakura said as she decided to feed Yue first. _"I see. Hey how come you feeding Yue first?!" _Kero said as he lifted his head up and down.

"Because Yue didn't call my cousins brats." Sakura said. _"Thank you miss."_ Yue said as he started eating. "Your welcome." Sakura said with a smile. She had given up on correcting him. Sakura then feed Kero and both Tomoyo and Sakura sat down near the horses.

"Hey Sakura I don't remember seeing that the last time I sow you it's pretty." Tomoyo said as she pointed at the green crystal. "Thanks. I forgot the last time you sow me was 4 years ago. You had to go somewhere with you family. I'm glad your back I missed you a lot." Sakura said with a smile. "I missed you too. So who gave you it?" Tomoyo said.

"A friend of mine. But I haven't seen him in 3 years." Sakura said as she lowered her head. "A friend? Who? Is it someone I know?" Tomoyo asked. "No you never met him." Sakura said. "Him?" Tomoyo asked.

"She's talking about the brat." A 25 year old Toya said as he was in front of them. "Hi Sakura chan." A 25 year old Yukito said with a smile. "Hi Yukito san." Sakura said as she got up. She went and kicked Toya's leg. Toya went and was now holding his leg. "He isn't a brat." Sakura said as she left the stables. Tomoyo followed her.

"You know Toya you shouldn't tease her so much." Yukito said. Toya soon stood up and they both left as well.

Later. Tomoyo and Sakura were in Sakura's room. "Sakura chan what did Toya san mean about brat?" Tomoyo asked. "He isn't a brat. But big bro and all the other men in this house didn't like him." Sakura said as she clench the crystal in her hands. "Who is he?" Tomoyo asked. "Syaoran kun. He was the one who gave me this and after that he left." Sakura said as she lowered her head.

"Syaoran kun? Well if he's a friend of yours I would love to meet him." Tomoyo said with a smile. "I hope some day you will." Sakura said with a smile as they started talking about other things.

Meanwhile in the near by woods. _"Hey no far Syao."_ the black wolf said as she looked up at her older brown wolf brother. _"I got you."_ Syaoran said as he got off of Meilin. Tsuki was watching them play. But soon there fun was ended as one of Tatsume's wolves came and told Syaoran to follow. Syaoran did as the wolf said and followed leaving behind a very worried Meilin and Tsuki.

Later. Syaoran sat in front of Tatsume and lowered his head. _"You wish to see me." _Syaoran said. _"Yes. I have a job for you." _Tatsume said his voice was as cold as his blue eyes. _"Job?"_ Syaoran asked. _"You are to take your human form and investigate the wolf hunters that are staying at the palace. They have been here longer then normal. You are to see if they are going to attack us."_ Tatsume said.

_"I can't. Please send someone else."_ Syaoran said as he lift his head. _"You're the only one who can stay in human form with out any problems. Unless you wish for Meilin to go instead."_ Tatsume said. Syaoran lowered his head. _"No I'll go. How long do I have?"_ Syaoran said. _"3 days. That's how long and you start tonight. We will wound you so it makes it easy for you to get back in."_ Tatsume said.

_"Very well."_ Syaoran said as he got up and ran off.

Later. _"Are you sure about this?"_ Tsuki asked. _"It'll be alright. I'll come back I promise besides Meilin your birth day is coming up no way I'll miss it." _Syaoran said trying to ease the two female wolves worry. It didn't help they both were worried that Syaoran would not come back.

_"Stop worrying both of you I already told you I would never give up being a wolf. So lets have some fun before I have to go."_ Syaoran said as he playfully tackled both of the females and all three of them started playing. Hours later. It was now dark and so Syaoran was off.

_"I'm worried Tsuki not that Syaoran wont come back but that he'll be different. It took him a whole year to start acting like he use to." _Meilin said as she lowered her head.

Tsuki went and rubbed her face against Meilin's face. _"I know I'm worried about that too."_ Tsuki said as they both stood like that for awhile. They both soon pulled away and both of them let out a howl. Syaoran heard it and lowered his head as he kept running. Soon Syaoran met up with Tatsume and his wolves.

Syaoran turned into his human form which is now a 18 year old boy he is in the same outfit that he was in when he left Sakura's house. Before the wolves attacked Syaoran turned Tatsume into a human as well. Even though Tatsume hates humans Tsuki had asked him to be the one who took Syaoran to them.

After that was done two wolves went and bit Syaoran in the arm and shoulder. Syaoran fell to one knee. "That's enough we don't want him in bed the whole time." Tatsume said as his wolves let go and backed away.

Tatsume has spiky white hair and wears a blue kimono top and black kimono pans. His blue eyes are still cold as he went and picked up Syaoran putting him on his back. After that he took off.

Later. A knock on the door alerted everyone in the mansion. Kagome went to answer the door since she was the closest. Once she opened it she was surprised to see Tatsume there. "Please help." Tatsume said as he went and shifted Syaoran from his back to his arms.

Kagome froze as she sow who it was out cold in the mans arms. "Follow me." Kagome said as she let him in. He followed her to the guest room that Syaoran had stayed in and after he put the young wolf on the bed he left as soon as he could leaving Syaoran on his own.

Later. Syaoran slowly opened his eyes and slowly sat up. He looked around and right away knew where he was. He felt something warm on his hand and so he turned and look. To see Sakura's head asleep on his hand.

"I missed you too Sakura." Syaoran whispered as he went and kissed Sakura's forehead and lied back down and fell asleep.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry it took so long I've been caught up in school. Anyway let me know what you think ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day. Sakura woke up and noticed that Syaoran wasn't in front of her she then lowered her head. Did I dream it all? Sakura thought. "Good morning Sakura chan." A voice said. Sakura looked at the window and there was Syaoran in front of the window like always.

Sakura got up and walked over to him. "This isn't a dream right? It's really you?" Sakura asked.

"This is no dream I'm really here. It's been a long time huh." Syaoran said with a smile. Sakura went and hugged Syaoran. Syaoran froze but soon hugged her back. "I'm so glad your back I missed you so much." Sakura said. "I missed you too Sakura chan." Syaoran said.

"Sakura." Sakura said as she let him go. Syaoran looked at her confused. "Call me Sakura alright Syaoran." Sakura said with a smile. "Alright Sakura." Syaoran said with a smile.

Meanwhile. "The brat is back!" Inuyasha, Toya, and Ryo yelled at Kagome. "Syaoran kun is back and he is hurt again he'll be staying here for awhile to recover. So that means all three of you will behave right!" Kagome said as she looked at them. "No way!" Inuyasha yelled. "Inuyasha sit!" Kagome said as Inuyasha fell face first into the ground.

"As for you two do I have to put payer beads on you?" Kagome said as she looked at the Toya and the 19 year old Ryo. Both Toya and Ryo shook there heads no. "Good now if you'll excuse me I have a lesson to teach." Kagome said as she walked away. "Toya sama your mother is scarier then mine." Ryo said. "I know." Toya said as they both went and helped Inuyasha up.

Meanwhile. "So how are Meilin chan and Tsuki san?" Sakura asked as they both were sitting on the bed. "There both fine. Meilin and Tsuki are just a little worried about me but other then that there fine. They both miss you too it's to bad they didn't get to come." Syaoran said as he lowered his head. "What's wrong Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sorry for the last time I was here. I didn't mean to hurt you nor did I want to scare you. I didn't mean to put all that on you I just wanted you to know the truth." Syaoran said.

"Syaoran you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm glad you told me all that stuff because what you said really made me think about everything differently. I mean we aren't different at all other then you being a wolf and me a human. We both feel the same things like pain, anger, happiness, and even love. So I wanted to thank you Syaoran for opening up my eyes." Sakura said with a smile.

Syaoran lifted his head and his face went red once he sow Sakura's warm smile.

"I see. Well then I'm sorry I was away from your side for so long my princess." Syaoran said with a smile. "Not at all my prince after all you had to look after your family." Sakura said with a smile as they both laughed. "You haven't changed at all." Syaoran said as he slowly stopped laughing.

"Your a lot more relax this time and you grew taller." Sakura said as she slowly stopped laughing as well. "You got taller as well. But other then that your still the same. I'm glad I was afraid you might be different around me now that you know what I really am." Syaoran said as he looked away.

Sakura went and grabbed his hands in her own. Syaoran turned and was surprised. "I don't care what you are Syaoran. That doesn't mean I don't care, worry, or miss you any less." Sakura said with a smile. Syaoran's face went red. "Thank you Sakura." Syaoran said with a smile.

A knock on the door snapped them both out of it and made them let go quickly. "Come in." They both said. "Sorry to interrupt but I thought I'd check on you two to make sure everything's alright before I start Hana's and Suika's lesson." Kagome said with a smile as she peeked her head in. "We're fine mom." Sakura said with a smile.

"Yes thank you Kagome sama for everything." Syaoran said as he bowed his head to her. "Your welcome Syaoran kun well see you two later." Kagome said with a smile as she closed the door. "Umm Sakura does anyone else know I'm a wolf?" Syaoran asked. "Just me and my mom. That's it so you don't have to worry about anything. Except my dad, big brother, and Ryo." Sakura said.

"O yeah I forgot about them." Syaoran said as he sighed. "By the way Syaoran is there a reason you come back? I mean it's been 3 years and well.." Sakura said as she lowered her head.

"I'm sorry Sakura I was hoping not to see you ever again after that night. I just wanted to run away and leave you behind me. But I am here for a reason. All three of us live with this pack near by and the elder wanted me to see why the wolf hunters have been here for so long. So that's why I'm here." Syaoran said as he turned away.

"I see. Well there not here to attack you guys there here because Suika and Hana have started there training to be healers. So that's why there here." Sakura said her head still lowered she made sure her eyes where covered so that Syaoran couldn't see them. "Then why do they go through the woods?" Syaoran asked noticing she was hiding her eyes from him so he did the same.

"They are looking to find wolves but they have no idea if any are around here so they are getting sick of it and are going to stop at the end of this week and just train." Sakura said. "I see." Syaoran said. "Syaoran would you like this back?" Sakura asked as she was holding out the green crystal in her hand. Syaoran noticed that and went and covered her hand over it.

"No. I gave it to you." Syaoran said as he closed his eyes. Sakura lifted her head and looked at him. "But it was your fathers!" Sakura said. "This crystal did belong to my father but since it was given to me my heart has been in it. So I gave it to you so that my heart is always with you. So please keep it." Syaoran said with a smile.

Sakura's eyes started to tear up as she lowered her head. "Thank you Syaoran." Sakura said. Syaoran went and lifted her head up and with his free hand he whipped her tears away. "Please forgive me for putting you through all this. That's why I didn't want to come back I didn't want to hurt you anymore. Please forgive me my princess for hurting you so much." Syaoran said as he went and kissed Sakura's forehead.

Sakura's face went red. "It's alright my prince I'm glad you came back even if it's only for a little while." Sakura said with a smile as she went and kissed Syaoran on the cheek. Syaoran's face went really red as he smiled at her. Sakura returned the smile.

Hours Later. It's now night and everyone was eating dinner well all but two.

"Sakura sama hasn't came out of that room the whole day." Ryo said. "It's because she hasn't seen the brat in 3 years so she isn't leaving his side because she afraid he'll leave again." Toya said as he lowered his head. "Kagome that kid is no good for her!" Inuyasha said.

"O really that's what all my friends said about you. They all thought you where going to be the death of me." Kagome said. Inuyasha just turned away and kept eating afraid if he said anymore he'd be sited. "Aunt Kagome will Sakura be sad again if Syaoran kun leaves?" A 13 year old Suika asked.

"I would think so. Syaoran kun is a friend to her so she would be sad when he leaves." Kagome said. "Then can't we just make him stay. I don't want to see aunty Sakura sad ever again." Suika said as she lowered her head.

"I'm sorry Suika but we can't make Syaoran kun do anything. Besides this isn't his home and he will have to return home some time." Kagome said. "That's why I don't like him being here." Toya whispered to himself. "Hey Ryo this time be a little nicer to him." A 18 year old Sukai said.

"Yeah right. He still bugs me." Ryo said. "But Ryo he is a friend of Sakura chan's and you'll make her sad if you two fight." A 18 year old Yuban said. "Yeah so don't fight with him! Because if you make aunty Sakura sad me and Suika will use you for target practice!" Hana said.

Ryo remembered that they where learning a little archery from Kagome as well. "I'll try." Ryo said. "Good. Aunt Kagome can me and Hana be the ones to bring Aunty Sakura and Syaoran kun there food." Suika said. "Alright." Kagome said with a smile as everyone kept eating.

Meanwhile. "So you have 2 days left before you have to go back." Sakura said. "Yeah." Syaoran said as he was standing at the window again and Sakura was sitting on the bed. "I see. Well then we'll make the most of the time we have left." Sakura said with a smile. Syaoran's face went red as he looked at the full moon.

"Hey Sakura have you ever slept outside under the full moons light?" Syaoran asked. "No. I'm not allowed to leave the palace at night. Even when I spend the night at Tomoyo chan's house. I have to stay inside." Sakura said. "Tomoyo chan?" Syaoran said with a confused look as he was facing Sakura now.

"She's my best friend you should meet her while you're here. At lest if you want to." Sakura said. "I'd love to meet your best friend." Syaoran said with a smile. "That's great!" Sakura said with a smile as she notice he was looking at the moon again.

"I can hear them." Syaoran said as he closed his eyes.

"Who?" Sakura asked. "Tsuki and Meilin are singing a beautiful song tonight. They only do it on nights of a full moon. And if I listen hard enough I can even hear my parents singing with them." Syaoran said with a smile as he felt someone grab his hand.

"Sakura?" Syaoran said with a confused look. "Come with me I want to show you something." Sakura said as she started walking pulling Syaoran along.

Later. "Here we are this is my secret spot." Sakura said as they where both on the roof of the mansion. "I'm the only one who knows how to get up here. I come up here on night's of the full moon to hear the howling or as you said singing." Sakura said as she closed her eyes.

Syaoran did the same and they could hear the beautiful song that the four wolves where singing. "Sometime I wish I could sing like that." Sakura said. "You can. Humans sing as well even if it's with words." Syaoran said with a smile as he turned into his wolf form and sat next to Sakura he went and let out a soft howl.

Sakura listened to it and began singing a lullaby That her mother sang to her when she was a kid.

Awhile later. Sakura had stopped singing and so did Syaoran. Sakura went and pet Syaoran's brown wolf far. "Your so soft and warm." Sakura said with a surprised look. _"You look surprised instead of afraid."_ Syaoran said. "I can hear you even when your in this form." Sakura said.

_"Your magic allows you to talk to those horses so it also allows you to talk with wolves and it helps that I have powers of my own to make things easy for you"_ Syaoran said as he closed his amber wolf eyes.

Sakura could tell he was smiling.

"I would never be afraid of you. Besides this is so cool I never knew I could do this." Sakura said with a smile. _"Alright I'm going to change back know. I can't risk anyone seeing me like this or my new pack smelling my sent."_ Syaoran said as he closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was once again 18 year old human Syaoran.

"What do you mean your pack smelling you? Would that be bad?" Sakura asked. "Yes because then they would think I turned into my wolf form to attack an enemy which would be the wolf hunters that live here. They might attack thinking I'm endanger. But then again Tatsume doesn't really like me much." Syaoran said.

"Tatsume?" Sakura said with a confused look.

"He is the elder of that pack. The elder of my pack was his older brother so we went to live with him and his pack. But he doesn't really like me and Meilin since we have powers that turn us into humans and he hates humans." Syaoran said.

"Why?" Sakura asked. "The same reason anyone hates anyone the wolf hunters attacked his pack once and killed his mate and daughter. Tatsume took what was left of his pack and fled. Ever since then he has been really cold to everyone. Tsuki told me that her and Meilin look a lot alike his mate and daughter so he tries not to look at them to much." Syaoran said.

"Syaoran do the three of you hate my family too?" Sakura asked as she lowered her head. "What do you mean?" Syaoran asked. "My aunt and uncle and my cousins killed your pack. Your parents and Tsuki's mate. So do you hate them?" Sakura said.

"I wont lie I thought I would. I thought the people who killed them where monster and I thought if I ever met them I would kill them. But then I got to know them and well lets say I forgave and forgot. Hating them wont bring my parents or my lost pack mates back and killing them wouldn't make me feel any better so I just let it go." Syaoran said as he felt Sakura's arms go around him hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry Syaoran." Sakura whispered to him. Syaoran smiled and hugged her back.

"There's nothing to be sorry for if I hadn't hid in your stables I would have never met you and I would be lost in anger and pain if I never met you my kind princess with angle wings." Syaoran whispered back to Sakura.

"I would have been lost in confusion and sadness if I never found you my strong honorable prince with a wolves heart." Sakura whispered as they both smiled hugging each other tightly in the moonlight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hope you like it I wanted to give them a chapter to catch up before the hardship starts. I hope you liked it let me know what you guys think I'll try to post the next chapter soon.^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked at the person right in front of her. Her face went really red as she was looking into Syaoran's sleeping face. But unlike the first time this happened she didn't pull away or anything she just smiled and closed her eyes and drifted off into a light sleep wishing this moment would never end.

Awhile later. Syaoran slowly opened his eyes and his face went beyond red as he was face to face with Sakura's sleeping face. But in stead of pulling away and backing away like last time he went and ran his fingers through her short light brown hair and went and kissed her forehead. Sakura felt that and slowly opened her eyes. Syaoran pulled away.

"Morning princess." Syaoran said with a smile. "Morning prince." Sakura said with a smile as they both sat up. They noticed that they where still on the roof of the mansion and Syaoran's black cape was what kept them from freezing and sleeping so peacefully.

Syaoran stood up and held out his hand to Sakura. "May I help you up my princess?" Syaoran said with a smile. "Thank you my prince." Sakura said with a smile as she took Syaoran's hand.

Syaoran helped her up his face red as he went and put his cape back on. "I would think your parents would be worried about you right now." Syaoran said as he noticed that he didn't hear a bunch of people looking for her. "Nope I do this a lot and mom always tells them to leave me alone. Remember I told you every full moon I come up here and sometimes when the moon is bright and beautiful I come up here just to look at it." Sakura said with a smile.

"You sound just like a wolf." Syaoran said with a smile. "Huh?" Sakura said.

"I love staring at the moon all wolves do but some just don't take the time to look. I love the moon it's where wolves get there strength from and it's also where wolves go when they pass away. I was told by my dad that wolves that die return to the moon the place are ancestors came from and during the day a wolves sprit flies through the wind to let there love ones on earth know they are watching and if they need help to look to the moon." Syaoran said as he closed his eyes and felt the wind touch his face.

"What did they say?" Sakura asked. "They told me to be happy and follow my heart and everything will work out. At lest that's what my mom said my dad said to be strong and keep protecting the ones I love." Syaoran said with a smile.

"Wow! Wolves are really cool and great creatures!" Sakura said. Syaoran notice her eyes had a glow to them like the way a kid looks after hearing a fairy tale.

"I'm glad you think so. Then again humans are funny and much kinder then wolves. A wolf normally never heals after they lose a love one like a mate, child, or pack mate. They normally grow cold and hate the thing that took them away and soon they become monsters that kill. But humans can lose a love one and after awhile of sadness they can smile and laugh. They can be healed. I think that's really amazing." Syaoran said with a smile.

"It looks like both humans and wolves are amazing huh." Sakura said. "Yeah." Syaoran said. "Well we should get back before my dad and big brother start to worry." Sakura said as they both went back inside.

For that whole day Sakura and Syaoran smiled and laughed and enjoyed each other's company. Suika and Hana even got the day off to play with them. And Syaoran got to meet Tomoyo and Yukito. It was a perfect day.

Even dinner was fun. Yuban and Sukai thought that Syaoran was really funny when it came to blushing every time Sakura smiled at him. And non stopped teased him about it. Ryo and Toya didn't really loosen up but they didn't want to interrupt the fun everyone was having either so they just watched and listened.

This time Sakura slept in her room with Suika and Hana at her sides.

Meanwhile in Syaoran's room he was once again looking out the window at the moon. Tomorrow night. I already have to leave her side. And just like last time both of are hearts will be hurting. Syaoran thought as he closed his eyes and stood in thought.

The next day. Sakura, Tomoyo and the girls were playing with Kero and Yue. Syaoran was sitting under a tree watching them. Tonight is the night. I have to leave her side again and in the process hurt her once again. Syaoran thought as he looked up to see Ryo and Toya.

"Hey kid can I ask you something?" Toya said. Syaoran got up and bowed to Toya. "As you wish sire." Syaoran said as he got up and kept his head lowered. "You plan on leaving tonight right?" Toya asked.

"Yes sire." Syaoran said. "And will you be saying good bye to my sister?" Toya asked. "Yes sire." Syaoran said. " I see. Then do me a favor and try not to hurt her." Toya said. Syaoran froze.

"I would never tell Sakura this but I hate to see her in pain or sad. So do me this favor and try your best not to hurt her." Toya said. "I'll try sire." Syaoran said. "Thanks kid o and don't tell Sakura I told you that." Toya said as he left. "Yes sire." Syaoran said as he bowed again.

He stood up and looked to see Ryo was still there. "Do you have something to say as well?" Syaoran asked. "Yeah. After you leave tonight do us all a favor and don't come back. We all hate seeing Sakura sama in pain and she is only in pain when you come and see her and then just leave. So do us and her a favor and don't come back." Ryo said as he left.

Syaoran lowered his head and sat back down. I know and I'm sorry to everyone but I'm most sorry to Sakura for hurting her so much. Syaoran thought as he stood like that.

Soon he felt someone's hand on his hand. He looked to see Suika there. "Come on Syaoran kun play with us. Please it would make aunty Sakura really happy." Suika said with a smile. "Alright little princess as you wish." Syaoran said with a smile as he got up and followed Suika and started playing with everyone.

Kero would chase Syaoran around which everyone thought was funny as Yue and Sakura tried to clam Kero down.

Hours Later. It was now night time and everyone were in there rooms relaxing and getting ready for a good nights sleep. Sakura was not in her room but in Syaoran's room. "So tonight's the night huh." Sakura said. "That's right I have to get going soon." Syaoran said as he turned to open the window.

Sakura ran up and was hugging him tightly. "Can you please stay just a little longer. Please." Sakura said. Syaoran could hear the pain in her voice. "alright awhile longer but I must leave tonight." Syaoran said as Sakura slowly let him go. "Alright. Thank you Syaoran." Sakura said with a smile. Syaoran's face went red as they both started talking about something else.

Meanwhile. _"He hasn't returned yet."_ Tatsume said. _"Tatsume night has just started give him time. It's hard for you to understand but Syaoran will have a hard time leaving the house."_ Tsuki said trying to clam down the huge snow white wolf. _"Very well."_ Tatsume said as he left Tsuki. _"Go see what's taking so long and if there is a human in the way kill them." _ Tatsume whispered to a gray wolf with golden eyes. The wolf nodded his head and ran off with out Tsuki or Meilin noticing him.

Later. "Sakura it's getting late I should be going." Syaoran said.

"I know." Sakura said as she lowered her head. Syaoran lifted her head up and was looking into her sad green eyes. "I wont be far Sakura and remember my heart is always with you. And if you ever need help just close your eyes and listen for my song." Syaoran said with a smile as he went and kissed Sakura's forehead he turned and opened the window.

He turn to look at Sakura once more before he turned into a brown wolf again and jumped out of the window and ran off to the woods. Sakura went to the window and watched him until he was out of sight. Good bye Syaoran. Sakura thought as she closed the window and sat down on the bed clenching the green crystal in her hand against her chest were her heart is.

Awhile Later. A scream alerted everyone as everyone woke up and headed for the scream.

Later. The gray wolf was over the body of one of the servants covered in there blood. Inuyasha and the other men drew there swords and surrounded the wolf. Sango drew her sword and Kagome got an arrow ready as they stood to guard the entrance to the mansion. Sakura was holding Suika and Hana tightly covering them so they don't see what's going on.

"A wolf!" Ryo said. The gray wolf looked at them all with his cold blood thirsty eyes as he growled at them. "Wound it and then let it lead us to the other's." Miroku said. "Right." They all said as they all went and attacked it. The wolf put up one hell of a fight but it's leg was soon wounded. So they all left an opening so that he could run away which he did.

"Good. Everyone get ready!" Miroku yelled. Everyone ran inside to get ready. "Kagome and Sakura I want you two to come as well." Inuyasha said. "What?!" They both said. "You two can control Kero's and Yue's power. Power we need to find the wolves. Please you both are great shots and we will need all the cover. Please." Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at Sakura who was now worried.

"Alright we'll come." Kagome said. "Good Sango will you stay and protect the palace?" Inuyasha asked. "I have to my girls will be here and I wont leave them." Sango said. "Right." Inuyasha said as he ran off to get ready. "Mom I can't." Sakura said as she went over to Kagome.

"Come with me Sakura." Kagome said as they both headed to get ready.

Meanwhile. Syaoran had just returned to find everyone in a panic. In all the commotion he found Meilin and Tsuki. _"Tsuki! Meilin! What's going on?" _ Syaoran said as he stopped next to them. _"Thank god your alright!"_ Tsuki said as she rubbed Syaoran neck with her face.

_"Yeah I'm fine but what's going on?"_ Syaoran said. _"One of the wolves left awhile ago and just came back hurt. He said that the wolf hunters know we are here and so we are all getting ready for there attack."_ Tsuki said. _"What?! Wait why was he there to begin with?"_ Syaoran said. _"Tatsume sent him to find you. But now the hunters know we are here and so we all have to get ready to fight."_ Tsuki said.

_"Wait! Tsuki I can't fight them! I wont attack Sakura's family! And what if Sakura and Kagome sama are with them! I will not let any harm come to them!" _ Syaoran said. Tsuki looked into the determined amber eyes that Syaoran now had.

_"I understand little one. Me and Meilin will try to help as much as we can."_ Tsuki said as she went and licked Syaoran's face. _"Thank you."_ Syaoran said as he rubbed his face against her neck. He soon greeted his little sister and they where off to there spots and all three where praying that they picked up the humans scent's and saved them before they are harmed.

Meanwhile. Kagome handed Sakura her bow and arrows.

"Mom I can't this might be the pack Syaoran lives in! And He could be…" Sakura said as she lowered her head. Kagome went and hugged her scared daughter tightly. "Don't worry Sakura we'll find all three of them and when we do we will protect them. That's why we have to go so we can find them. Do you understand why I said yes now." Kagome said.

"I understand mom." Sakura said. Kagome slowly let Sakura go. "Good. Now lets hurry." Kagome said as she ran over to the door. "Right." Sakura said as she followed her mother. Later. Everyone were on horses and ready to go. People from all over the kingdom came some stayed behind to protect there homes but most were heading out with them.

Sakura put her hand on both Kero's and Yue's faces and closed her eyes. She started to glow and so did her horses.

Awhile later. Sakura opened her eyes and backed away. Kero and Yue both now hand wings and the trail of the wolf that ran off. Sakura got on Kero and Kagome got on Yue. They flew into the sky and once they were in the sky everyone followed them.

_"What's going on Sakura you never go on wolf hunts?"_ Kero asked. "I'll explain later. Yue please make sure my mom stays safe alright!" Sakura said. _"As you wish miss."_ Yue said as they kept flying.

Please be safe Syaoran. Please don't get hurt. Sakura thought . Meanwhile. A very worried Syaoran was praying for Sakura's and her families safety as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**And so the battle that will change everything begins dud dud dud I hope you guys like it let me know what you think ^-^ **


	8. Chapter 8

As Kero and Yue stopped in the air the weather decided to turn on all of them as the rain started coming down. _"Sakura that wolf is around here."_ Kero said. "Alright." Sakura said as she drew back a white arrow and shot it to the ground. "There near by everyone on your guard and draw your weapons." Inuyasha said.

Everyone did what he said. "Kero! Yue! I want you both to look for Syaoran's, Meilin's, and Tsuki's presence and let me and my mom know when you find them." Sakura said. _"Alright." _Kero said. _"As you wish miss."_ Yue said as they closed there eyes and began to search. Sakura and Kagome went and drew there arrows to get ready to fight.

Meanwhile. All the wolves sow the hunters and were ready to attack all they needed was Tatsume's howl to start the attack. Syaoran closed his eyes and was trying to find any ones sent so were Tsuki and Meilin. But with the rain and all the people made it very difficult and so they couldn't do it. _"Dammit!"_ Syaoran said. Right then Tatsume's howl was heard and so all the wolves jumped out of there hiding spots and the fighting began.

Syaoran and the two females also started attacking. They wanted to protect Sakura and her family but the others were threatening there home and pack mates so they were attacking as well. Syaoran went and dragged a man off of his horse and ripped out his thought The man lied on the ground dead as Syaoran kept on the attacks making sure to stay near Tsuki and Meilin.

Meanwhile. Sakura and Kagome were shooting arrows at wolves from the sky. _"Hey miss I have found Meilin chan and Tsuki san!" _Yue said. _"And I found the kid!" _Kero said. "Great. Where are they?" Sakura said. _"There all down there!" _They both yelled. "Mom Please stay up here and cover them! Yue please protect my mom!" Sakura said. "Alright good luck Sakura and be careful!" Kagome said.

_"As you wish miss. And Kero you better not let anything bad happen to her!"_ Yue said. _"Don't worry I wont." _Kero said as he started flying down to the ground. Please be alright after this is all done. Kagome thought as she kept shooting.

Meanwhile. Meilin picked up Sakura's sent and told Tsuki they couldn't find Syaoran so they decided to protect Sakura like the had promised him and so they ran off to her sent. Syaoran had just finished killing another man. "Stupid wolf!" A man said. That voice! Syaoran thought as he looked to see Toya charging at him. Dammit this isn't good. Syaoran thought as he went and moved out of the way.

He then went and scared Toya's horse making him fall to the ground.

Another wolf was going to attack Toya soon Toya put his arm up and got ready for pain but after awhile he lowered his arm to see the brown wolf that scared him off his horse was attacking the other wolf. The other wolf left and was attacking someone else. The brown wolf went to Toya and bowed his head to him. Toya got up and looked confused.

"Why would you help me?" Toya said. Syaoran closed his eyes and tapped into his powers. _"Because your Sakura's older brother and she would be sad if you where hurt or if you where killed. Please Toya sama be careful and find your friends."_ Syaoran said as he opened his eyes. "You're the kid?" Toya said. Syaoran nodded his head up and down.

Syaoran closed his eyes again. _"Please hurry and get them out of here I don't want you guys to get hurt I don't want Sakura to be in pain. So please." _Syaoran said as he opened his eyes. "Alright brat I'll do this but only because of Sakura but I'm not done with you." Toya said as he found his horse and rode off to find the others.

Syaoran went and was attacking again. Meanwhile. Kero had landed in the open field and Sakura was now on the ground. "So Kero do you feel any of them?" Sakura asked. _"Yeah. Tsuki and Meilin are coming right now." _Kero said as they both looked to see two black wolves running to them.

_"Sakura get behind me!" _Kero said. Sakura didn't move. _"Sakura!"_ Kero yelled. "Kero stop worrying they aren't going to hurt me. That's Meilin and Tsuki." Sakura said as the young black wolf jumped into Sakura's arms making her fall backwards. Meilin was licking Sakura's face like a dog does after not seeing it's owner for a long time.

_"Sakura thank god your alright! I'm so glad to see you again! I missed you!"_ Meilin said as she lifted her head and was looking at Sakura with her happy red eyes. "I'm glad your alright too and I missed you too." Sakura said with a smile.

Meilin got off so Sakura could sit up. _"It's nice to see you again Sakura chan."_ Tsuki said as she bowed her head. "It's nice to see you as well Tsuki san." Sakura said with a smile. "Where's Syaoran at?" Sakura asked. _"We lost him in the fighting but I'm sure once he picks up your sent he'll come running."_ Meilin said as she closed her eyes.

Sakura could tell she was smiling at her so she returned the smile. _"What the hell is this!"_ A cold voice said snapping everyone out of there happy mood as the snow white male wolf walked over to them he stared at Sakura with his cold angry blue eyes. Both Tsuki and Meilin got in front of Sakura. _"Tatsume."_ Tsuki said as they both started growling.

Meanwhile. Syaoran was still fighting and was killing anyone who tried to hurt him until he froze. That sent. Tsuki's blood! Syaoran thought as he took off towards the sent. Meanwhile. Tatsume had Tsuki's shoulder in his mouth.

Tatsume had wanted Sakura in his mouth but Tsuki got in the way. _"Tsuki!" _Meilin yelled as she went and jumped on Tatsume's back and bit into his neck. Tatsume let go of the mid night black wolf. Sakura went and caught Tsuki in her arms. "Tsuki san are you alright?!" Sakura said. _"I'm fine wolves can take any kind of pain and deal with it. Besides the moon helps."_ Tsuki said as she stood up and ran over to Tatsume to help Meilin.

Sakura drew an arrow. "Tsuki watch out!" Sakura said. Tsuki moved and Sakura fired the arrow. The arrown went and hit Tatsume's shoulder.

Tatsume growled as he went and bit Meilin's front leg throwing her off of his back. Meilin hit the ground hard and before she could get up. Tatsume's teeth were digging into Meilin's neck. Meilin let out a whimper as she was trying to get free. Tsuki went and was bitting Tatsume's neck as hard as she could but Tatsume wouldn't let go of Meilin.

Sakura fired another arrow that hit his side but he still didn't let go. _"Tatsume please let her go!"_ Tsuki begged the angry white wolf. _"You both will be killed for siding with the humans! I will kill you!"_ Tatsume said as he looked at Tsuki with his pissed off cold blue eyes. _"I'm begging you please don't kill her!"_ Tsuki said as she was looking at him with her sad light blue eyes.

_"Meilin! Tsuki! Sakura!" _Syaoran yelled as he went and jumped on Tatsume's back and bit into his neck. Tatsume let Meilin go and was trying to get Syaoran off. Tsuki was thrown off and she slowly got up.

She ran to Meilin. _"Meilin! Meilin say something! Please open your eyes!"_ Tsuki yelled in a panic as she was rubbing her face against Meilin's. Sakura ran over to them. "Meilin! Tsuki! Are you both alright?!" Sakura said as she sat next to them. _"I'm alright but Meilin hasn't opened her eyes." _Tsuki said as she looked up at Sakura. "Let me see." Sakura said as she was checking Meilin's wound.

Tsuki sat down still trying to wake Meilin. "I have an idea. But I've never tried it before so I don't know if it will work." Sakura said as she looked at Tsuki. _"Sakura chan if you can do anything that might help Meilin go ahead and do it. Please take care of her I'm going to help Syaoran." _Tsuki said as she licked Meilin's face and bowed her head to Sakura and ran off to help Syaoran fight Tatsume.

"Alright I hope this works." Sakura said as she put her hands on Meilin's wound and closed her eyes. The green crystal started glowing as Sakura tapped into it's power and then her hands and Meilin's wound started glowing as well. The wound was slowly healing.

Meanwhile. Tatsume had thrown Syaoran off. Syaoran was in front of him growling and Tatsume was growling back. _"Bastard how dare you hurt them!"_ Syaoran yelled._ "So your with the human too! I'll kill all of you!"_ Tatsume yelled as he went and attacked. Syaoran moved out of the way and bit Tatsume's leg.

Tatsume went and bit into Syaoran's neck and throw him off. Syaoran hit the ground and got up fast.

_"I should have known you all would go with them! My brother told me how your parents tried to make friends with humans and they thought they could tust them and look what happened! There dead and so is the rest of your pack!" _Tatsume said still growling. _"Shut up scum like you should never talk about them!_" Syaoran yelled as he went and bit Tatsume's back leg.

Tatsume went and throw Syaoran off and was now trying to get Syaoran to fall on the ground so he can pin him.

Syaoran was to fast for him. Syaoran isn't huge like Tatsume so he has alot more speed then Tatsume. _"Did you know that your parents made friends with those wolf hunters and they still killed them!"_ Tatsume said as he was trying to get in side Syaoran's head.

_"Your lying!"_ Syaoran yelled as they both stopped and were growling at each other. _"No I'm not. Your parents turned into humans to see life through there eyes and became friends with those hunters. They even wanted you two to meet them. But something endangered them and there new friends so they turned into wolves to protect them. And look what happened they were killed for it!" _Tatsume said he noticed that Syaoran had lowered his head.

_"That can't be ture. Sakura's family would never. They wouldn't do that!"_ Syaoran said as he went and attacked.

Tatsume noticed something was off in that attack and he went and bit into Syaoran's shoulder throwing him to the ground. He pined Syaoran between the ground and his teeth. Syaoran went and bit Tatsume's face. And so Tatsume pulled away and Syaoran got up and jumped on Tatsume's back bitting his shoulder again. Tsuki finnally came and bit into Tatsume's neck.

Tatsume started running trying to get them off of him. _"Tsuki I can take care of him on my own! Go protect Meilin and Sakura!"_ Syaoran said. _"But Syaoran."_ Tsuki said. _"Please protect them!"_ Syaoran said. _"Alright little one. But you better come back to us."_ Tsuki said as she let go and once she was on the ground she ran off. I will. Syaoran thought as his bit got harder.

Meanwhile. Sakura opened her eyes and the glowing stopped. She moved her hands to see Meilin's wound was all heald. Breathing heavily she went and lightly shook Meilin. Meilin opened her eyes and got up. She then looked at Sakura. _"Sakura chan are you alright?!"_ Meilin said as she rubbed Sakura's face with her own. "I'll be fine it took alot of my magic to heal you that's all. I was able to do it thanks to the crystal." Sakura said as she smiled.

Meilin looked confused. "The crystal Syaoran gave me has wolf magic in it so I was able to use my magic with your's and it healed you. But it takes alot out of me. I just need rest." Sakura said with a smile as she closed her eyes and passed out landing on Meilin's shoulder. Meilin lightly bit Sakura's cape and slowly lied her down on the ground she then went and lied down next to her to keep her warm.

Kero came and did the same thing. As they waited for the others return.

Meanwhile. Tatsume finally got Syaoran off and they were still fighting eachother. Meanwhile. "Dad the palace needs are help! Wolves are attacking there as well!" Toya yelled as he found Inuyasha and the others. "Sango! Suika and Hana will be endanger if we don't help!" Toya said. That was all Miroku and his sons needed to hear as they took off towards the palace.

Inuyasha left someone in charge as him and Toya rode off as well. Kagome sow that and smiled. Way to go Syaoran kun you got Toya to get them away from harm. Now then. Kagome thought as she stopped smiling and drew back her arrow and kept firing. "Yue how is everyone?" Kagome asked. _"My lady Sakura is asleep right now. Kero and Meilin chan are with her. Tsuki san is on her way to them and Syaoran kun is fighting with what feels like a wolf. This wolf is really strong I'd say it's an elder." _Yue said

"I see. Is he alright?" Kagome said as she fired another arrow. _"Right now he is. It looks like he is winning so he is not endanger."_ Yue said. "I see. That's good. Take me to Sakura I want to see if I can help." Kagome said. _"As you wish my lady."_ Yue said as he headed for where Sakura is at.

Meanwhile. Tsuki stopped in front of them and rubbed Meilin's face with her own. _"Thank god your alright! Please don't ever scare me like that again."_ Tsuki said as she pulled away. _"I'm sorry I scared you Tsuki. Where's Syao?"_ Meilin said. _"Syaoran is still fighting with Tatsume. He told me to come and protect you both."_ Tsuki said.

_"I see."_ Meilin said. Tsuki noticed Sakura asleep on the ground. _"Is Sakura chan alright?"_ Tsuki asked._ "Yup she just needs rest. She used her magic to heal me and it took alot out of her. So she's just resting."_ Meilin said. Tsuki went and sat next to them all as they all waited for Syaoran to come back.

Meanwhile. Tatsume had Syaoran pined to the ground again Syaoran moved before Tatsume could bit him. They both were staring into each others eyes as they kept growling.

_"So tell me brat! Why are you protecting that human?! I know Meilin and Tsuki are helping you out by protecting her and they are probly her friends. But the way your protecting her is different I can feel it. Your reason is different then there's so what is it?!" _Tatsume said.

_"I don't have to tell you anything! All you need to know is that your not going to touch her!"_ Syaoran said. _"Don't tell me! Don't tell me you fell in love with her! That's stupid! Wolves and Humans can never ever be happy together! They can never live happy lives!" _Tatsume said. _"Shut the hell up!" _Syaoran yelled as he went and they started fighting again.

Is it ture have I really fallen in love with her. Can I really be in love with Sakura. Syaoran thought as he kept fighting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Has Syaoran finally figered out that he is in love with Sakura? Find out in the next chapter ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

_"I'd come for you no one but you _

_yes I'd come for you but only if you told me to. _

_And I'd fight for you I'd lie it's true _

_give my life for you._

You know I'd always come for you."

-Nickelback

Meanwhile. Kagome and Yue ran over to Sakura and the others. "Is she alright?" Kagome asked as she kneeled next to Sakura. _"She'll be fine Kagome sama."_ Meilin said. "That's good. Wait I can hear you. But how?" Kagome said.

_"You have powers right? They are strong enough so you can hear us." _Meilin said. "I see. Where's Syaoran kun?" Kagome said noticing he wasn't around. _"Syaoran is fighting with Tatsume are elder. Tatsume hates humans and tried to hurt Sakura. But we all got in the way. So now he takes that as we all broke the law and now must die for it." _Tsuki said.

"Law?" Kagome said confused.

_"There's a set of laws that the first wolves made. One of those laws is that wolves will never fall in love with humans. And also wolves will never befriend humans either. There are more but those are the main ones." _Tsuki said.

"I see so you all broke these laws. But …" Kagome said. _"If your sorry don't be we don't regret what we have done besides all three of us are family it's only natural to protect a mate and that mates family." _Tsuki said as she closed her eyes and lick Sakura's face.

"I see so it looks like the only two who need to see it are Syaoran kun and Sakura." Kagome said with a smile. Meanwhile. Tatsume and Syaoran were face to face but both were to tired to move.

_"Hey mutt want to know something else about your life. I bet no one told you your mother was human huh."_ Tatsume said. _"What are you talking about?" _Syaoran said. _"Your father fell in love with her and now I see were you get it from." _Tatsume said as he went for an attack Syaoran moved out of the way and pined Tatsume to the ground.

_"Tatsume call off your pack! It's over you lost and if you don't call them off they will all be killed!" _Syaoran said. Tatsume throw him away. _"No! My pack has been waiting for this and we will die killing the human monsters!" _Tatsume said as he growled and took off running.

Syaoran took off after him and speed up when he realized where he was heading.

Later. Tsuki and Meilin got up and started growling as Tatsume was near them. "So this is Tatsume." Kagome said as she look at the angry snow white wolf. Sakura was still sleeping on Kagome's lap.

_"Now then this should be fun."_ Tatsume said as he went and started fighting with Tsuki and Meilin. Meanwhile. That's the last of them! We won!" All the men said with smiles as they cheered out loud.

Someone went to let Inuyasha and the others know as the rest started collecting the dead. Meanwhile. Tatsume had just finished off Tsuki and throw her next to the now unable to move Meilin. They both kept trying to move to stop him from going near Kagome and Sakura.

Kero and Yue were standing in front of them. Tatsume laughed thinking it's funny how two horses were standing in his way. Since Sakura was asleep and her magic was weak there wings were gone and so was there powers they were normal horses right now but that didn't stop them from trying to protect Kagome and Sakura. Sadly it wasn't much.

They both fell and were unable to move. Tatsume looked at Kagome and Sakura with his ice cold blue eyes as he went and jumped at them. Kagome covered Sakura and closed her eyes but after awhile of not feeling any pain she opened her eyes to see blood on the grass in front of her but it wasn't her own blood.

"Kagome sama are you alright? Is Sakura alright too?" A voice said as Kagome look to see 18 year old human Syaoran standing in front of them. Tatsume's jaws were in his shoulder as he fell to one knee. He went and punched Tatsume's face and Tatsume let go and backed away. "Are you both alright?" Syaoran glanced at Kagome over his shoulder.

"Yes we are thanks to you and the others." Kagome said. "Good I'm glad. Kagome please do me a favor and take everyone somewhere safe. I'll meet up with you all after I take care of him." Syaoran said as he turned back into a brown wolf and started fighting with Tatsume.

Kagome did as Syaoran asked. She first healed Yue and Kero and put Tsuki and Meilin and Yue's back and Her and Sakura got on Kero's back. Once that was done she rode off. Good luck Syaoran kun and be safe. Remember you have lots of people who love you waiting for you.

Kagome thought as she was taking them to a near by house that her and Sakura use to go when Sakura was little.

Hours Later. "I'm worried Kagome and Sakura haven't come back home yet. And are search teams haven't found them." Inuyasha said as he lowered his head. "Don't worry dad we'll find them." Toya said as they kept riding along.

Meanwhile. Tatsume finally fell to the ground and closed his cold blue eyes and went to sleep for good. I hope you get to see your family in the after life. Syaoran thought as he slowly started walking towards Sakura's sent.

Meanwhile. Tsuki and Meilin were all healed up and were sitting next to the two humans. Night had just ended and so the rain had stopped and the sun was out. _"That was the longest night ever."_ Tsuki said. "No kidding." Kagome said.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "Good morning sleepy head." Kagome said with a smile. "Morning." Sakura said _"Morning Sakura chan I'm so glad your alright!" _Meilin said as she went and jumped on Sakura and was licking her face.

Soon after Tsuki ran out of the little house and when she came back there was an out cold Syaoran on her back.

"Syaoran!" Sakura said as she ran over and picked Syaoran up and lied him on the ground his head lied on Sakura's lap. _"Sakura chan can you heal him?"_ Both the female wolves asked. Sakura had already closed her eyes and soon the green crystal and her hands were glowing as Syaoran's wounds started slowly healing.

Hours later. Sakura opened her eyes as the glowing stopped. Syaoran slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "Syaoran your alright!" Sakura said as she went and hugged him tightly. Syaoran went and licked Sakura's check. Sakura soon fell asleep again with Syaoran at her side.

Meilin fell asleep as well. _"Tsuki I want to ask you something?"_ Syaoran said as he looked at the mid night black wolf. _"Yes little one?" _Tsuki said. _"My mother. Was my mother human?" _Syaoran asked.

Tsuki looked at him and then lowered her head. _"Yes she was. Your father was about your age when he found out that his bloodline was the only one that can take a human form. So he decided to test it out and while he did that he met your mother and became really close to her and well he fell in love." _Tsuki said. _"But mother was a wolf so how?" _Syaoran said.

_"Little one the only thing different between humans and wolves is that humans are humans and wolves are animals. Your mother wanted to become a wolf and with the help of your fathers magic she did. She wanted to live with your father and since she had nothing holding her back as a human she became a wolf." _Tsuki said.

_"I see. Tsuki since my father did that does that mean I can as well?" _Syaoran said. _"Yes you can." _Tsuki said. _"But I can't Sakura has a family as a human I can't ask her to give it all up. And I wont ever give up being a wolf. It's better if after all this we go on living are lives alone."_ Syaoran said as he lowered his head.

"Syaoran kun are you sure that's what you want?" Kagome asked. Syaoran looked up at Kagome.

"Sakura can come see us when ever she wants. Sure I'll miss her deeply but if she leaves with the one she loves I wont stop her." Kagome said with a smile remembering that last time she sow her own mom and having her tell her that.

_"Kagome sama."_ Syaoran said surprised. "But I'll leave that up to you and Sakura. Besides she is your mate right?" Kagome said with a smile as Syaoran lowered his head. Kagome could tell that he was blushing.

Hours later. It was now night time and everyone was asleep well all but one. Syaoran was still awake as he felt Sakura wake up. Syaoran closed his eyes and when he opened them he was his handsome 18 year old human form. Sakura sat up and looked at him.

"Sakura can we go for a walk please I want to talk to you." Syaoran said with a smile as he put his hand out to Sakura. Sakura took it and Syaoran helped her up and after they put there capes on they left the house. They were walking through the woods.

"It's a beautiful moon tonight huh." Sakura said with a smile. Syaoran's face went red as he looked up at the moon. "Yeah. I'm glad you and Kagome sama are alright I didn't mean to get you both involved like that." Syaoran said as he lowered his head. Sakura got in front of him and grabbed his hands in her own.

"It's alright Syaoran we came to make sure you all were alright." Sakura said with a smile. Syaoran went and face red pulled Sakura into his arms and hugged her tightly. Sakura's face went red as he caught her off guard since she is normally the one doing the hugging.

"Syaoran are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura I wanted to ask you something. Do you… Do you love me?" Syaoran said. Sakura went and hugged Syaoran back she closed her eyes and smiled. "Yes I do. I love you Syaoran." Sakura said.

They soon let each other go as Syaoran went eyes closed and kissed Sakura's lips with his own. Sakura's face went red as she closed her eyes as well. Syaoran soon pulled away and was hugging Sakura tightly again. She was hugging him back.

"I love you my princess with angle wings." Syaoran said. "I love you too my wolf prince." Sakura said as they both stood that way as the moonlight shine down on them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Now that they know they are in love there's still the matter of what life will they go with. And also what everyone else will do. You'll have to wait to find out so review ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

The next day. Syaoran woke up to see Sakura's sleeping face in front of him. His face went red as he went and kissed his mate on her forehead. Sakura felt that and slowly opened her eyes. Syaoran pulled away and was looking into his mates sleepy green eyes.

"Good morning my princess." Syaoran said with a smile. Sakura's face went red as she looked into Syaoran kind amber eyes. "Morning my prince." Sakura said with a smile. They both slowly sat up and looked up at the trees that blocked the sunlight from hitting there faces.

Syaoran got up and put his hand out to Sakura. "May I help you up my princess?" Syaoran said with a smile. "Yes thank you my prince." Sakura said with a smile as she took his hand. Syaoran helped her up and after they both started heading back to the house.

Later. Kagome and Tsuki were outside waiting for them. "Hey there love birds." Kagome said with a smile.

Both Syaoran and Sakura's faces went red. Sakura went and hugged her mom and told her good morning. Syaoran walked over to Tsuki. "So have you guys decided on what you two will be doing?" Kagome asked. They both lowered there heads.

"I'll take that as a no." Kagome said. "We haven't really been thinking about it." Syaoran said. Sakura said nothing. _"Little one I told you before we can live as humans no problem."_ Tsuki said making sure to block Sakura and Kagome from listening.

_"I told you before that_ _I don't want to give up being a wolf."_ Syaoran said back to Tsuki making sure that the other two can't hear. "You two are making it harder then it needs to be. Sakura you know no matter what you can always come and see us right?" Kagome said as she kneeled on one knee to be face to face with her daughter.

"I know that." Sakura said. "Then why is it so hard for you to pick?" Kagome asked. "It's something Ryo said to me that's why it's hard." Sakura said as she lowered her head. "Ryo?" Kagome said. "He told me that dad and uncle Miroku had already picked us to be together." Sakura said her head still lowered.

"O really well if this is true it's the first I've heard of it. Then we'll settle this first and then will you pick?" Kagome said as she lifted Sakura's head to look into Sakura's green eyes. Sakura nodded her head up and down. "Alright then. Syaoran kun we have something to take care of before you both decided if that's alright with you." Kagome said.

"It's fine with me. Should I come along as well?" Syaoran said. "Yeah." Kagome said. "Alright." Syaoran said as he looked at Tsuki. "Tsuki please watch over Meilin while I'm gone." Syaoran said. _"Of course come back soon ok little one." _Tsuki said as she licked his hand.

Syaoran went and pet Tsuki's head as he followed Sakura and Kagome. Syaoran got on Yue and Kagome and Sakura were on Kero as they rode off. Be safe little one. Tsuki thought as she went inside the house with Meilin.

Later. Inuyasha and the others sow Kagome and Sakura ride up and they all ran out to greet them. Inuyasha went and hugged both Kagome and Sakura as tight as he could. "Thank god your both alright." Inuyasha said. They both smiled as they hugged him back. After Inuyasha let go of them Toya went and hugged Kagome and even hugged Sakura.

Then everyone else hugged them as well.

Syaoran had just gotten off of Yue. Toya sow Syaoran and went over to him. "Hey wolf we need to talk." Toya whispered to Syaoran. "As you wish sire when and where?" Syaoran whispered back.

"Later on today when you can get away from my sister. Meet me in your room." Toya whispered. "Very well." Syaoran said as he bowed to Toya. Toya soon walked away to rejoin his family. Syaoran decided to put Kero and Yue away while Sakura and her family reunited.

Meanwhile. Kagome went over to Inuyasha. "Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he noticed Kagome had one of her scary mad looks. "Yeah I need to talk to you about something." Kagome said as her and Inuyasha went inside the house. Miroku and Sango followed already knowing that something was wrong.

Yuban and Sukai went and were playing with Suika and Hana. "Sakura sama may I talk to you please?" Ryo asked as he bowed to Sakura. "Alright." Sakura said as she followed Ryo. Meanwhile. _"Hey kid do you really love Sakura?"_ Kero asked as Syaoran just finished feeding him and was just finishing feeding Yue.

"Yes I do. With all my heart." Syaoran said as he looked at the two horses. _"I see. Well then if she does leave here to live with you do as a favor and protect her." _Kero said. _"Please protect miss since we will no longer be able to."_ Yue said as they both looked at him.

Syaoran smiled and bowed his head to the two horses. "Of course I'll protect her. I'll protected her with my life." Syaoran said as he stood up. _"Thanks kid."_ Kero said as he kept eating. _"Thank you." _Yue said as he started eating as well.

Syaoran pet both of there heads and left the stables he noticed that no one was around and took the chance to go meet up with Toya.

Meanwhile. "You both did what?!" Both Kagome and Sango yelled at Miroku and Inuyasha. "We didn't do anything all we did is when Ryo and Sakura were little we use to tell them that they'd make a good couple when they get older." Both the men said now very afraid of there wives.

"Still Sakura is afraid that if she doesn't fall in love with Ryo then it will mess up your plans! And now Ryo has it in his head that they will fall in love no matter what!" Kagome yelled. "We didn't mean for that to happen we were just spending time with the kids like you told us to." Both of them said.

"Well go find Ryo and Sakura and tell them that you didn't mean it that way!" Both Sango and Kagome yelled as Inuyasha and Miroku ran out of the room.

Meanwhile. Syaoran went into the room and went down on one knee as he lowered his head. Toya looked at him. "So you're a wolf." Toya said. "Yes. I'm sorry for lying to all of you but with your aunt and uncle being wolf hunters." Syaoran said. "I see. And my sister she has fallen for you huh?" Toya said. Syaoran froze.

"Yes." Syaoran said. "Then I'm guessing she'll probly be leaving with you." Toya said. "I don't know yet." Syaoran said. "Well if she does do me a favor wolf and watch out for her. Sakura is my only little sister and I was hoping to keep her near me all the time to protect her but… If she really does love you and leaves with you. Then I'm counting on you wolf to protect her and keep her happy. O and you both better still come for visits." Toya said.

Syaoran lifted his head. "As you wish sire." Syaoran said. "good o and I wont tell my dad or the others you're a wolf. I'm guessing my mom and sister already know so we'll just leave it at that. Just come in your human forms." Toya said. "Yes sire and thank you." Syaoran said.

"That's all I wanted to say. O and don't tell Sakura I said any of that." Toya said. "Yes sire." Syaoran said as he got up and bowed to Toya and left the room. Toya looked out the window. I'm trusting you wolf. As for Sakura I hope you picked well. Toya thought as he smiled.

Meanwhile. Ryo and Sakura were sitting under a tree. "So what's up Ryo?" Sakura asked. "Sakura sama That brat do you love him?" Ryo asked as he looked at Sakura. Sakura's face went red. "Yes I do." Sakura said as she lowered her head. "But why? What does he have that I don't?" Ryo asked. Sakura looked up and into Ryo's sad dark violet eyes.

"It's not like that Ryo. I like you but as a cousin and friend." Sakura said trying to cheer him up. Ryo went and kissed Sakura on her lips. Sakura's face went red as she tried to pull away but Ryo was holding her close to him making it imposable for her to get free.

Sakura closed her eyes and kept trying. Syaoran help. Sakura thought as she kept trying to get away as Ryo pulled away and took another kiss from Sakura's lips. Meanwhile. Syaoran fell to his knees and was holding his chest were his heart was. This pain. Sakura! Syaoran thought as he got up and ran off.

Later. Ryo had pined Sakura to the ground and had just pulled his lips away from her own. "Ryo stop it!" Sakura said as she was still trying to get free. "No I wont. I love you Sakura and I will always love you. No matter what." Ryo said as he was going to kiss Sakura again when all of a sudden Ryo was thrown off of Sakura.

Ryo hit the ground and looked up to see Syaoran there. Sakura had gotten up and was hiding behind him. "Sakura are you hurt?" Syaoran asked not taking his eyes off of Ryo. "I'm not hurt Syaoran thank you." Sakura said as she closed her eyes and tears started coming down.

Ryo was now up.

"You bastard I should kill you for making Sakura cry and making her feel pain. But you are someone close to Sakura so I'll just beat the crap out of you!" Syaoran said as he got ready to fight. "Bring it on brat. I'll beat you and take Sakura away from you." Ryo said with a smile as he got ready to fight as well.

"Sakura hide behind the tree." Syaoran said. Sakura did what Syaoran said. Ryo and Syaoran both started fighting hand to hand. Later. Syaoran had Ryo pined to the ground and was going to punch him in the face when he felt a hand touch his fist. They both looked to see it was Sakura. "That's enough Syaoran please stop." Sakura said her head lowered.

Syaoran did what Sakura said and lowered his fist and got off of Ryo. Syaoran went and picked Sakura up in his arms like a prince picks up his princess. And he walked away. Sakura went and was hugging him as she berried her head into his chest.

Meanwhile. Ryo sat up. Don't think this is over brat. Ryo thought as he got up.

Later. Syaoran went and put Sakura down on the mansions roof. And he went and sat next to her. He noticed that his mate still had her head lowered and that tears were still falling from her eyes and so he went and hugged her tightly in his arms. Sakura froze.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I should have gotten there faster." Syaoran said as his hug got tighter. Sakura kept crying in his arms the one place she felt safe.

Meanwhile. "Wow what happen to you?" Sukai and Yuban asked as they sow Ryo walk over to them. "Nothing I got into a fight that's all." Ryo said. "I bet it was with Syaoran kun huh." Yuban said. "Yeah that brat picked a fight with me." Ryo said.

"Well we all kind of thought you two would be the ones fighting since you both love the same girl and all." Sukai said. As they both went back to playing with there little sisters. Ryo went inside were he was stopped by Miroku. "There you are I need to talk to you." Miroku said as he was trying to catch his breath. Ryo looked confused.

Meanwhile. "I can't find Sakura anywhere." Inuyasha said as he was now in front of Kagome. "Don't worry she'll show up soon and until then you will be thinking about what your going to tell her." Kagome said as she smiled and left.

Inuyasha had chills all over his body. Man Kagome can still be scary. Inuyasha thought as he sat down in the living room and waited for Sakura to come by.

Meanwhile. Syaoran slowly let Sakura go and whipped her tears away and was looking into her sad green eyes. "Sakura did he hurt you?" Syaoran asked. Sakura looked into Syaoran's worried amber eyes. "Not my body but he did hurt my heart." Sakura said clenching her cloths were her heart is.

Syaoran went and put his hand over hers. "Sakura what did he do?" Syaoran asked. Sakura closed her eyes as her face got a little red. "He kissed me." Sakura whispered to Syaoran. Syaoran froze and was now pissed off but knew that it wasn't the time to go off and kill Ryo.

Right now Sakura needed him there and he didn't want to leave her side. Syaoran then went and lifted Sakura's head up and closed his eyes as he went and kissed his mates lips. Sakura closed her eyes as her face got redder.

Syaoran soon pulled away.

"A kiss from your prince to make the pain go away." Syaoran said as he went and hugged Sakura tightly again. Sakura lightly smiled and hugged him back. "Thank you my prince." Sakura said as they stood that way for awhile.

Later. Syaoran was walking around with Sakura he wasn't planning on leaving Sakura's side for the rest of there time at the mansion. "There you are Sakura." Inuyasha said as he walked over to Sakura. Syaoran bowed to Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled a little at Syaoran as he looked at his daughter.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Inuyasha said. Sakura looked confused she didn't think she did anything wrong and they only thing she could think of is spending so much time with Syaoran. "Alright." Sakura said with a smile.

"Syaoran will you wait in your room please. I'll go there as soon as I'm done." Sakura said with a smile. Syaoran froze and his eyes said it all. That he didn't want to leave her alone anymore but Sakura's smile was telling him she'd be fine. After all she would be with her father.

"As you wish my princess." Syaoran said as he bowed to both of them and left. Inuyasha looked at Sakura. "Umm the thing is Sakura. I didn't mean to make you think that you had to fall in love with Ryo. If you love someone else it's alright. You don't have to fall in love with him or marry him. Or any of that stuff. I just want you to be happy with who ever you chose." Inuyasha said with a smile.

Sakura smiled a bright smile as she went and hugged her father. "Thank you dad. I'm glad that you told me that." Sakura said. Inuyasha went and hugged her back as well. He smiled already knowing that Syaoran was the man for his daughter.

He didn't have to like it but as long as Sakura was happy he didn't care as much. Inuyasha soon let go of Sakura and Sakura thanked him again as she ran off to go tell Syaoran the news.

Later. Sakura froze as she sow Ryo standing in front of her. "Hey Sakura sama on your way to your prince?" Ryo asked with am evil smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**It's getting closer to the end and as you can see I'm not making this any easier for them. Let me know what you guys think ^-^**


	11. Chapter 11

Ryo walked over to Sakura and stopped at her side. Sakura had turned away. "Sakura sama meet me in are hiding spot tomorrow. Come alone and if you don't I know who to go after. I'll be waiting." Ryo whispered as he walked away. Sakura lowered her head and ran off.

Later. She was in front of the door to Syaoran's room. She went and snapped out of it as she opened the door. Syaoran looked and was happy to see her smiling. "What happen is everything alright?" Syaoran asked as he ran over to Sakura's side.

"Everything's fine Syaoran. Sorry if I worried you." Sakura said with a smile. Syaoran's face went red. "Umm so did you finish what you needed to finish?" Syaoran asked. "Not yet but almost. O and Syaoran please don't tell anyone about what happened. Let's keep it between us ok." Sakura said.

"I see alright Sakura." Syaoran said.

"Promise." Sakura said. "Promise." Syaoran said. "And I'm going to stay with you till what you need to finish is done and after we can decided." Syaoran said with a smile. Sakura smiled back. "Well it's getting late and I'm really tired so good night my prince." Sakura said with a smile. "Good night." Syaoran said with a smile as he bowed his head to Sakura.

Sakura left the room and headed to her own. I'm sorry Syaoran but I don't want you to get involved with this. I don't want you to get hurt. Sakura thought as she ran off. Meanwhile. "Is something wrong Toya?" Yukito asked as he looked at Toya.

"I'm not sure but something's wrong. I think I'm going to talk with the kid tomorrow." Toya said as him and Yukito headed for the meeting.

Later. Everyone were asleep well all but one. Syaoran was staring out of his window. I'm sorry Meilin and Tsuki I'll return to you soon. Syaoran thought as he closed his eyes to listen to the wind. Thanks mom and dad. Syaoran thought as he lied down on his bed and covered up. And went to sleep.

The next day everyone was up and doing all kinds of things. Suika and Hana were being taught by Kagome. Sango, Miroku, Yuban, and Sukai were all training. Inuyasha was stuck in meetings. Syaoran was trying to find Sakura but she wasn't in her room or the roof. So he kept walking around.

"Hey kid we need to talk." Toya said as he stopped in front of Syaoran. Meanwhile. "So you came." Ryo said as he looked to see Sakura. "What do you want?" Sakura asked. "Do you really have to ask. I want you that's all I ever wanted." Ryo said. "Ryo you know that you can't have me! I don't love you!" Sakura said.

"Who said anything about you loving me. I said I want you I don't care anymore if you love me or not. This is are secret spot from when we were kids and no one knows were it is. You have just fallen into my trap and this time the brat can't interrupt us." Ryo said as he quickly went and grabbed Sakura and covered her mouth with a cloth that had knock out powder on it.

Sakura fell into his arms her eyes closed. Ryo smiled an evil smile. I finally got you. Ryo thought.

Meanwhile. Toya and Syaoran were using one of the free rooms. Yukito was standing out side to make sure no one interrupted them. "What is it you wish to talk about?" Syaoran asked trying to speed this along because he felt pain in his heart again. "My sister is there something wrong with her that she's not telling us?!" Toya said. Syaoran lowered his head. "It's not my place to say." Syaoran said.

He felt a hand grab his kimono and looked up to see Toya. "Tell me now wolf!" Toya said. "I can't." Syaoran said as he turned away from Toya's angry eyes. He felt Toya pick him up and throw him against a near by wall pinning him there.

"Tell me right now wolf!" Toya said. "I can't Sakura asked me not to tell anyone! I wont break a promise to her! I don't care if you hate me or get pissed off at me! I wont tell you!" Syaoran said now looking into Toya's angry dark brown eyes with his own determined amber eyes. Toya smirked as he turned away and let Syaoran go.

"My sister picked a very loyal lover. Damn." Toya said. "Toya sama if you want to help you can help me look for Sakura." Syaoran said. Toya looked at him confused. "My heart hurts every time Sakura is in pain and right now it hurts a lot. Sakura is endanger and I have to find her. So please help me look." Syaoran said as he bowed to Toya.

"Of course I'll help! Come on my mom was the last person to see Sakura she might know where she is!" Toya said as they both ran out of the room and headed to find Kagome. Yukito looked confused at the two running off. Meanwhile. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She looked at her arms to see she was chained to the floor.

What's going on? Sakura thought as she remembered what happened. "So you finally woke up." Ryo said as he came out of the shadows. Sakura backed up until she hit the wall. Ryo went over to her and kneeled in front of her. He went and lightly touched her face with his finger. Sakura was shacking with fear as she closed her eyes.

"Are you that afraid of me?" Ryo asked as he went and kissed her forehead. Sakura backed up and was now pined to the wall. Ryo decided it would be fun to tease her as he went and wrapped a chunk of Sakura's short light brown hair around his finger. "You so cute when your scared." Ryo said with a laugh.

Sakura didn't find this funny at all and if she could move her arms she would have slapped him. Ryo went and let go of her hair and went and kissed Sakura's lips. Sakura tried to pull away but was unable to thanks to the wall and chains. Sakura's eyes were still closed as tears started falling from her eyes.

Syaoran please hurry. Syaoran. Sakura thought as Ryo pulled away and stole another kiss from Sakura's lips.

Meanwhile. "Mom!" Toya yelled as him and Syaoran stopped in front of Kagome. They both were breathing heavily as they tried to catch there breath. "What's up Toya and Syaoran kun. I'm glad you two are getting along." Kagome said with a smile.

"Mom have you seen Sakura?" Toya asked. "Not for awhile now. Why?" Kagome said. "Do you know where she might be?" Syaoran asked. "No. What's going on?" Kagome said. "I think she's endanger. Is there anywhere she would go?" Syaoran said.

"Not that I can think of. What kind of danger? Is she alright?" Kagome said now very worried. "Mom clam down and think." Toya said trying to clam his now worried mother. Syaoran was quite as a thought came to mind. "Kagome sama is there any places that her and Ryo would go or use to go?" Syaoran asked.

Toya and Kagome were both confused. "Let's see when they were little they had a spot that only they knew how to get to. It's the basement they use to hide there from us when they were kids." Kagome said. "Thank you." Syaoran said as he took off.

"He wait up! Don't worry mom we'll take care of this." Toya said as he ran after Syaoran. Kagome watched them until they were out of sight. I'm still worried but I feel a little better knowing those two will save her. Kagome thought as she closed her eyes praying for Sakura's safety.

Meanwhile. "Hey kid where are we going?" Toya asked.

"The basement. I can find it when we get close by Sakura's sent and until then I'll follow my heart." Syaoran said. "Why the basement? What's going on?" Toya asked. "If my hunch is right you'll soon find out." Syaoran said as they both kept running.

Later. Ryo pulled away and was now kissing Sakura's neck. Sakura was trying to catch her breath because Ryo didn't give her much time to breath. Her eyes still closed as tears kept falling her face beyond red. Syaoran please hurry. Sakura thought. She soon felt Ryo's weight off of her as she slowly opened her eyes to see Syaoran standing in front of her.

Sakura Slowly sat up and fixed her kimono as she lowered her head. "Sakura are you alright?" Syaoran asked keeping his now beyond pissed off amber eyes on Ryo who was slowly getting up. Sakura said nothing.

"Sakura your brother is on his way. I'll deal with this scum until he gets here." Syaoran said as he was going to walk away but he stopped as he felt something pull on his kimono. Syaoran looked over his shoulder to see Sakura had grabbed him.

"Syaoran please don't kill him. I know that you hate him and that he has hurt me but please don't kill him." Sakura said her head still down. Syaoran turned and kneeled in front of her and hugged her tightly.

"You have my word princess. I wont kill him. Besides I'm sure your brother will want to take out his anger on him too." Syaoran said his hug got tighter. Sakura hugged him back. "Thank you." She said. Syaoran could hear Ryo getting up and getting ready to fight and so he slowly pulled away.

"And now I leave you in your brothers care until I return to you side." Syaoran said with a smile as he bowed his head and got up. He went over to Ryo and they both started fighting hand to hand. Soon Toya came in and ran to Sakura. As he was unchaining her arms and asking if she was alright he noticed that Syaoran was fighting with Ryo.

Once he had finishing helping her get free he froze and sow the marks on her neck and it all came together. "O hell no! I'll kill him!" Toya yelled as he looked at Ryo who had pined Syaoran to a wall. He was going to punch him when he felt someone grab his Kimono and pull him away making him let go of Syaoran.

Syaoran landed on the ground to see Toya in front of him. "Hey kid get my sister out of here and stay by her side from now on." Toya said. "But Toya sama." Syaoran said. Toya looked over his shoulder at Syaoran.

"Do as I say kid I'll take care of this. Your loyal to my sister and you understand promises right. Well I made a promise to my self the day Sakura was born. That if anyone hurt her I would beat the crap out of them. So I'm going to keep that promise." Toya said with a smirk.

"I see. Alright then Toya sama I make this promise that I will always be at Sakura's side to protect her when she is endanger." Syaoran said with a smirk. "Big words kid I hope you can back it up." Toya said. "You bet I can." Syaoran said. Ryo was up and ready to fight. Toya sow that.

"Hurry up kid and get my sister out of here. And you better stay true to that promise." Toya said as he got ready to fight. "Right." Syaoran said as he ran over to Sakura and picked her up in his arms and they both left. "Toya sama?" Ryo said.

"Scum like you shouldn't be allowed to be around my sister let alone touch her! You'll pay for what you have done!" Toya said. "So you think that brat is better for Sakura too huh." Ryo said with a little laugh. "Hell yeah! He respects my sister and is loyal to her! He also doesn't force himself on her!" Toya yelled.

"Whatever! If you want to make me pay then bring it on." Ryo said as him and Toya started fighting again.

Later. Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see she was on a nice warm bed. She slowly sat up to see Syaoran at the window. "So your awake. How do you feel?" Syaoran said as he went to her side. Her face went red as she lowered her head. "I'm fine thanks Syaoran. You know for saving me again." Sakura said.

Syaoran went and picked up Sakura's head so he could look into her sad green eyes. "Sakura please don't hide your pain from me. I love you and I want to share everything with you. Both happiness and sadness." Syaoran said as he went and kissed Sakura's forehead.

Sakura felt that and quickly pulled away and had her eyes closed. Syaoran pulled away and could feel his mates body shacking. He went and hugged Sakura tightly. "Sorry." Syaoran whispered. Sakura said noting and just kept shacking in Syaoran's arms.

"I promise you Sakura I will never leave your side again. I will always be there to keep you safe." Syaoran whispered as his hug got tighter.

Meanwhile. "Toya?!" Kagome and Sango said as them and everyone else ran over to Toya. Toya had dragged the now chained and out cold Ryo with him as he fell to one knee. "Hey guys. Do me a favor and keep Ryo like this for awhile. He deserves it trust me." Toya said as he fell into his mothers arms passed out from all the fighting.

Everyone was confused as there fathers picked up there sons and carried them to there rooms for much need rest. The next day. What's so warm? It makes me not want to wake up. What can it be? Sakura thought as she slowly opened her eyes and sow Syaoran's sleeping face in front of her.

Her face went red as she was going to back up but she felt something stop her and looked to see Syaoran was holding her tightly. Sakura smiled as she went and moved closer to her lover. Thank you Syaoran. Sakura thought as she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

Meanwhile. Toya woke up and sow Kagome smiling at him. Toya slowly sat up. "What happened Toya?" Kagome asked. "Where's Ryo?" Toya asked. "In his room we haven't let him leave it. But he wont tell anyone what happened he said he will only talk to you or Sakura." Kagome said.

"No way in hell is that asshole going to talk to Sakura! I wont ever let him talk to her! Hell I'll beat him up again if he ever even looks at her!" Toya said as he turned away.

"Toya what happened?" Kagome asked. "That asshole forced himself on Sakura and for that I will never forgive him." Toya said. "He did what! He is dead!" Kagome said. "Mom don't let me take care of this. Don't get involved and I don't want the others to get involved either. Please leave this to me." Toya said as he looked at his mother.

"Alright I'll leave it up to you." Kagome said as she headed for the door. "By the way mom how's Sakura?" Toya asked. "I don't know I'm going to check on her now. I'll let you know after alright." Kagome said with a smile. "Thanks mom." Toya said with a smile as Kagome left the room. Thank you mom. Toya thought as he got up and changed his outfit to a cleaner and not torn up one.

Meanwhile. I see that's why Syaoran kun asked that. That means Ryo has done it once before. I can't believe it. But I told Toya that he can handle it. Poor Sakura I hope she's alright. Kagome thought as she kept walking.

Later. Kagome opened Sakura's door to see she wasn't there and so she went and opened Syaoran's door and smiled. It looks like she'll be fine as long as she has her prince. Kagome thought as she closed the door and left the two young lovers to there rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well the next chapter will be the last and all your questions will be answer the main one is which life style will the pick? Let me know what you thought about this chapter^-^**


	12. Chapter 12

Toya went into Ryo's room. Ryo sat up and had his head lowered. "So what's up?" Ryo said. "I have thought of a good punishment for you. You will never be allowed near my sister again. If you even so much as look at her I'll beat the crap out of you again. You will be followed by a guard were ever you go. " Toya said.

"O really. So tell me Toya how is your sister still a little shaken up." Ryo said with a light laugh. Toya went and punched Ryo across the face. "Don't push it Ryo! Normally the punishment for doing what you did is death! But since your Sango's and Miroku's son I wont kill you!" Toya said as he turned to leave.

"By the way Ryo my mom knows what you did and I might even tell my father. So you better start praying because if you thought the beating I gave you was bad then the one my father will give you will kill you." Toya said as he left the room. Ryo lied down on the bed. Stupid brat got in the way again.

Next time things will end the way I want them and Sakura will be mine. Ryo thought as he closed his eyes.

Meanwhile. Toya sow Kagome and ran over to her. "How was she?" Toya asked. "She's fine Toya. Now then did you deal with Ryo?" Kagome said. "Yeah. But I think I'll tell dad. I want dad to get a chance to beat him up too." Toya said with a smirk. Kagome smiled at him and laughed a little as she imagined Inuyasha beating Ryo up.

"Mom do you want to tell Miroku and Sango?" Toya asked. "I think we have to other wise they'll wonder why Inuyasha and you are so mad." Kagome said. "Alright but I don't want his sister and brothers to know. We'll just tell them he broke a law. I don't want them to know that there brother is messed up." Toya said.

"Alright. Well lets go tell everyone." Kagome said as her and Toya started walking.

Later. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku and Sango were right behind him. Kagome was the only one trying to clam them down she was mad about what had happen too but going off like that would worry the little ones something none of them wanted. So they all clamed down as they headed for Ryo's room.

Later. Ryo's room door slammed opened as they all went in and closed the door. Inuyasha went and picked Ryo up and throw him against the near by wall pinning him to the wall. "You little punk your lucky your Miroku's and Sango's son or I'd kill you right now!" Inuyasha yelled as he went and with his free hand punched Ryo in the gut.

Ryo closed his eyes as he put his arms around his gut. Inuyasha wasn't done with him yet as he kept beating him up. Sango and Miroku decided to leave it up to Inuyasha as they left to check on there kids.

Later. Kagome had pulled Inuyasha away from the now out cold Ryo. They both left along with Toya. "That asshole is lucky he is there son or I'd have killed!" Inuyasha said. "I'm with you there dad." Toya said. Inuyasha clamed down and looked at Kagome.

"How is she?" Inuyasha asked. "She's fine. She's with her prince." Kagome said with a smile. "So she's with the kid." Inuyasha said.

"Hey dad I wouldn't worry if I were you. That kid is alright." Toya said with a smirk. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were surprised that Toya was sticking up for Syaoran. "And why is that?" Inuyasha asked. "Because he respect's Sakura and is loyal to her. Not only that he has a promise to keep."

Toya said with a smirk. Kagome smiled as she went and hugged her son. "I see. Well then I guess if you don't hate him. Then I'll loosen up a little. But just a little." Inuyasha said. They all kept walking.

The next day. Sakura opened her eyes and her face went red as she sow Syaoran's amber eyes staring at her. "Good morning." Syaoran said with a smile. "Morning." Sakura said with a smile. They both sat up. "How do you feel?" Syaoran asked choosing his words carefully.

"I'm alright thank you Syaoran." Sakura said with a smile. "I'm glad." Syaoran said with a smile. "I bet my dad and brother already beat him up for it. But I'm really glad you stayed with me. Thanks Syaoran." Sakura said as her face got redder. Syaoran's face went red.

"Sure I always want to be by your side so. I'll do anything I can to help." Syaoran said with a smile. Sakura smiled back. A knock on the door snapped them out of it as Syaoran jumped out of the bed and was by the window. "Come in." Sakura said. Kagome, Sango, and the little girls came into the room.

"Aunty Sakura! How do you feel? Any better?" Suika and Hana said as they ran over and hugged Sakura. "Much thanks." Sakura said with a smile. "Really because we can make some medicine for you to get over your cold." Hana said.

"No I'll be fine." Sakura said with a smile. Syaoran looked at Kagome confused wondering if Toya didn't tell them. Kagome sow that and went over to him.

"Toya told us what happened but we don't want the little ones to know." Kagome whispered as she smiled. "I see." Syaoran said. Suika went over to Syaoran and so did Hana. "Thank you for taking care of aunty Sakura." They both said as they went and hugged Syaoran. Syaoran went and hugged them back. "It was my honor." Syaoran said with a smile.

They both let him go. "Well then why don't you two take Syaoran to get food." Kagome said with a smile. "Alright." They both said as they grabbed Syaoran's arms and pulled him to the door. Syaoran looked over at Sakura who was smiling at him. He bowed his head understanding what she was saying as he left with the two girls.

Once the door was closed Sango went over and hugged Sakura tightly. "I'm sorry Sakura. If I would have know I would never let Ryo near you." Sango said. Sakura went and hugged Sango back. "It's alright aunt Sango it's no ones fault." Sakura said with a smile.

Kagome sat on the bed next to them and smiled.

Meanwhile. "Syaoran kun do you love aunty Sakura?" Hana asked. "Hana you can't ask people that kind of stuff!" Suika said. "It's alright. Yes I love her very much." Syaoran said with a smile. Suika's and Hana's faces went red. "Good I'm happy for her." Hana said with a smile.

Syaoran looked confused. "Syaoran kun your always with aunty Sakura and she is always so happy to be with you. So I'm glad you two are in love." Hana said still smiling. "I see thank you." Syaoran said with a smile. "Yeah I'm happy for you two too. So will aunty Sakura be living with you or are you and your family coming here?" Suika said.

"I don't know yet." Syaoran said. "I see. Well you better make aunty Sakura happy no matter what or me and Hana will use you for a target." Suika said with a smile. "I'll keep that in mind." Syaoran said with a smile as they kept walking.

Meanwhile. Sango had let go of Sakura and was sitting on the bed next to her. "Toya and Inuyasha both beat the crap out of Ryo. So it'll take awhile for him to be up and around. But when he does get better he can't see you anymore and a guard will be following him around everywhere." Sango said her head lowered.

"Aunt Sango it's not your fault. So please don't blame yourself for it." Sakura said with a smile. Sango lifted her head and was looking at Sakura with sad brown eyes. "Sorry." Sango said as she got up and headed for the door. She froze and turned to face Sakura.

"That was Toya's punishment for Ryo but it will be much worse once me and Miroku get done with him. This wont happen again Sakura I promise you that." Sango said with a smile. "Thank you aunt Sango." Sakura said with a smile. Sango then left the room. "You sure your alright?" Kagome asked. "Yup." Sakura said with a smile.

"I'm glad. So tell me is it nice to know that your prince is slowly warming up to your brother and father." Kagome said with a smile. "Really!" Sakura said. "Yup. They are slowly warming up to him. Toya said something about a promise he made that he has to keep or Toya would beat him up. And well Inuyasha was impressed that Syaoran kun is so loyal to you." Kagome said still smiling.

"Good I'm glad that they are all getting along." Sakura said with a smile. "So did you two decide what you two will do?" Kagome asked. "Not yet. I guess we will when Syaoran gets back." Sakura said. "I see well what ever you decided on will be fine with everyone. Also tell Syaoran I'm sorry for making him leave." Kagome said with a smile.

"You notice that?" Sakura asked her face a little red.

"How could I not. It was so cute he reminds me of how Inuyasha was when we where young. He didn't always want to leave me but sometimes he had to." Kagome said with a little laugh. Sakura smiled she loved it when her mom talked about how her and her father were like when they were young.

"Anyway I'll leave you to your rest." Kagome said as she hugged Sakura. Sakura returned they hug and after Kagome had left the room she lied back down and went into a light sleep. Meanwhile. "What?!" Ryo said as he lied in his bed unable to move from the pain. "You heard us! After your healed you will be going off on your own and you can not come back until you have learn your lesson." Miroku said.

"So I can't come back." Ryo said. "If you never learn then thats right you can never come back." Sango said. "So I'm guessing this is my punishment from you both huh." Ryo said. "No this was your father's idea. Mine was to beat it out of you. To tell you the truth Toya and Inuyasha liked my idea. But Kagome talked us into doing Miroku's idea." Sango said.

"Why? Why would Kagome sama help me?" Ryo asked really confused.

"Because Kagome knows that Sakura would never want you to be in pain. And so that's way she helped you. Sakura doesn't hate you. You just hurt her but she doesn't hate you Ryo. I hope on your journy that you will change." Sango said as her and Miroku left.

She doesn't hate me. Sakura is to kind for her own good sometimes. I guess that's what everyone loves about her. Ryo thought as he fell asleep.

Later. "Alright you two it's time for training." Kagome said as she looked at Suika and Hana. "Alright. See ya later Syaoran kun." Both the girls said as they hugged him and ran off. "Your really good with kids huh." Kagome said. "Yeah I guess I am." Syaoran said with a smile. "Sakura is waiting for you. See ya later." Kagome said with a smile as she followed after her students.

Syaoran smiled and headed back to the room. On his way he was stopped by Toya and Inuyasha. Syaoran went and kneeled in front of both of them. "Hey kid I want to talk to you." Inuyasha said. "Yes sire?" Syaoran said still having his head down. "My daughter your in love with her right?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes sire." Syaoran said.

"I see rise." Inuyasha said. Syaoran stood up but kept his head lowered. Inuyasha went and messed up Syaoran's wild brown hair. "Then you keep her happy and safe other wise you'll be in a world of hurt. Right Toya." Inuyasha said. "Thats right." Toya said. Syaoran looked at them and they both were smriking at him. "I will my lord I have a promise to keep." Syaoran said as he bowed his head.

"Good now then hurry up and get back to her side." Inuyasha said. "Yes sire." Syaoran said as he ran off. "If I didn't know better dad I'd say you've warmed up to him." Toya said. "I guess I have. But that doesn't mean I trust him completly yet." Inuyasha said as they both started walking.

Later. Syaoran came into the room and went to Sakura's side. She was still asleep. Syaoran smiled as he went and pushed Sakura's hair out of her face. Sakura felt that and slowly opened her eyes. "Sorry did I wake you?" Syaoran asked. "No." Sakura said with a smile as she sat up.

"You look happy did something good happen?" Sakura asked. "Yeah I think your brother and father are warming up to me more." Syaoran said with a smile. "That's great!" Sakura said as she went and hugged Syaoran. Syaoran returned the hug. They soon let go of each other.

"Umm Syaoran." Sakura said.

"Yes?" Syaoran said looking a little confused. "I think it's about time we decided were we are going to live" Sakura said. "Yeah I guess so. Sakura I love you so what ever you want to be I will follow." Syaoran said as he went and kissed Sakura's forehead.

"I see. Well I really love my family and friends here but then there's the world you love too. You said your self you hate all the rules and if we stay you may not be able to be free like you were." Sakura said. Syaoran went and pulled his mate into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Sakura for you I can deal with anything. So what ever you decided I will follow." Syaoran said. Sakura closed her eyes remembering everything that has happened up to this point. How they first met. How they became friends. How they fell in love. She soon pulled away from Syaoran and smiled at him.

"I decided to become a wolf." Sakura said with a smile.

"If that's what you want." Syaoran said. "Yes. I want to see the world through your eyes Syaoran. After all you have already seen alot of my wolrd but I haven't seen any of yours. So I have decided that I would like to see it as a wolf." Sakura said as she went and hgged Syaoran.

Syaoran returned the hug. "Very well my princess." Syaoran said as they stood that way for awhile.

Later. Kagome came into the room. "You both wanted to see me?" Kagome asked as she closed the door. "Mom We've decided that we will live as wolves." Sakura said. "I see. Then we should tell everyone you will be leaving." Kagome said with a smile. Sakura went and hugged her mother tightly. "I love you mom. Thanks for everything." Sakura said. Kagome returned the hug. "I love you too Sakura." Kagome said.

They soon let each other go. "Sakura can we go for a little walk before we tell everyone the news?" Kagome asked. Sakura looked at Syaoran who smiled and nodded his head. "Alright." Sakura said as they both left the room.

Later. They were walking along the outside of the palace. "I think everyone already knew you would be leaving." Kagome said. "Are you worried? I mean with all the wolf hunting?" Sakura asked. "I'm your mother I would worry even if you two where living as humans in a village. But we will deal with that. There will be no wolf hunting in this kingdom just come and visit us." Kagome said with a smile.

"We will. We'll even bring Meilin and Tsuki." Sakura said with a smile. "Your sounding more like them I think it was fate that you two would meet and fate that made you decided on being a wolf. I'm proud of you Sakura and I know everyone else is too." Kagome said with a smile as she held her daughter close to her side. "I'll miss you the most mom. I will miss everyone but your the one person I'll miss the most." Sakura said with a smile.

"I'll miss you too." Kagome said with a smile as they kept walking. Awhile later. Kagome had told everyone the news and Syaoran and Sakura were ready to leave before it got dark. The horses they were riding we Kero and Yue. The horses were ready and everyone was at the door to say good bye.

Toya and Inuyasha were giving Syaoran there last bit of threats as they messed up his hair. Suika and Hana didn't want to let Sakura go. Everyone was hugging Sakura and saying bye. Syaoran went and got on Yue and waited for Sakura. Sakura had just finished saying bye to Miroku and Sango. Sango had to pull her girls off of her. Yuban and Sukai said bye to and helped there mom with there sisters.

Toya went and gave Sakura a hug and messed up her hair. "Be safe little sis." Toya said with a smirk. Sakura smiled at him. She went and hugged Kagome telling her that she'd write to them. Last but not lest it was time to say good bye to her father. Inuyasha went and hugged Sakura tightly. Sakura did the same thing. "Good bye daddy." Sakura said. "Good bye my little girl." Inuyasha said as he slowly let Sakura go and kissed her on the forehead.

Sakura went and got on Kero. "Come and visit soon alright! And don't forget to write!" All three of them said. "We will!" They both yelled as they said there last good byes and rode off.

Toya soon return inside with the others as Kagome and Inuyasha watched them until they were out of sight. "There goes are little girl." Kagome said as Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah there she goes." Inuyasha said as tears came down both of there faces. They stayed out there for awhile until they pulled themselves together and went back inside.

A YEAR LATER.

Yue came and ran over to a maid. The maid took the letter from the horse and then Yue left. She ran inside and gave it to Kagome who was sitting in her and Sakura's garden. Kagome opened the letter and begain to read.

_dear mom,_

_Sorry it took so long to write but it's hard to find paper. Everything is so different here then being a human. Your free to ran around and playing isn't just for kids. Meilin has found herself a mate we ran into this lone wolf named Tsume._

_He is really nice and it's so funny seeing Syaoran being over protective big brother. They remind me so much of me and Toya._

_But Syaoran is slowly warming up to him. Tsuki is as watchful as ever. O and I have great news for you your a grandmother. Me and Syaoran had a beautiful little girl her name is Hidenka I can't wait for all of you to meet her._

_We have to wait until she can take human form but she is so cute. _

_I miss you all and I can't wait to see you all again and we will bring her for everyone to see._

_Love you mom _

_Love Sakura_

_p.s tell everyone I love them too. _

Kagome slowly closed the letter and smiled. My little girl is all grown up now. Kagome thought as she got up and went to tell everyone the news.

**THE END**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well that's the end of** **this story I hope you all liked it. I'm thinking of doing another story with them and there daughter so keep an eye out for it. ^-^**


End file.
